


Nothing More Than Ordinary Life

by thesockmonster



Series: Nothing More Than Ordinary Life [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's life is turned upside-down when he finds a stray in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Than Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a prequel to [Baby, We're Just Warming Up](), which was because of [midnighttofu](http://midnighttofu.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr's [gorgeous picture](http://midnighttofu.tumblr.com/post/43885886132/adorableprince-midnighttofu-jongin-always).

The chime over the door rings when he steps inside, the sudden blanket of warm air breathing life back into his frozen fingers. Jongin unwraps the scarf from around his neck as he walks forward, shoes scuffing against the floor. The invigorating smell of coffee surrounds him and he closes his eyes, savoring the homey feel with a deep breath before stepping up to the counter while sniffling a little bit from exposure to the elements. He's managed to make it before the rush which is always nice; early enough to meander and possibly chat without the constant interruption of pinch-faced people in expensive coats and fur lined gloves.

"What can I - oh, Jongin, good morning," Yixing chirps, far too happy for this early in the day. Yet Jongin can't resist that dimple and he smiles back. "Your usual?"

"Yes, please." Fingers still tingling from newfound warmth fumble in his wallet before he can produce his debit card, but Yixing pushes it away.

"This one's on the house." Jongin blinks up at him as he processes the information. "For being such a loyal customer."

"Are you giving away my coffee again?" Wufan's voice booms from the back and Yixing snickers.

"Of course not." Yet his cat ears twitch and give away the lie. Wufan walks out with a piping hot cup of coffee that's the perfect shade of light brown and hands it to Jongin with a smile before tugging lightly on Yixing's tail. He jumps and gives his owner a wide-eyed look before Wufan calms him with a scratch behind his left ear. Another patron enters and that's his cue.

Jongin thanks them both before walking back out into the cold, but at least the heat radiating from the cup in his hands takes away some of the bite. He dives into his car and turns the heat to full blast before heading the rest of the way to work. There's an alley between two restaurants he passes daily on his commute and he never pays attention to it, yet today something red catches his eye and he slows. Jongin peers into the space only to see what he assumes is simply trash that's fallen out of the bin laying on the cement and he continues on without a second thought.

The office is pleasantly warm and he manages to unwind his scarf and slide off his jacket just in time for Joonmyun to stroll in. He flashes his employer a bright smile that's returned briefly before his attention is diverted. Joonmyun's cat, Sehun, is stepping on his heels the entire trip to his office and it's completely on purpose. There's a smile on his face as he watches the toe of his sneakers catch on the back of Joonmyun's expensive shoes. He seems to be waiting for a reaction, but with Joonmyun's saint-like patience, it's bound to take a while. Blond ears perk up when his owner turns, but it's only to remind Jongin about the files he needs for his meeting later and Sehun pouts before following Joonmyun into the office.

It's a daily occurrence, Sehun finding new ways to draw attention to himself and Joonmyun either politely acknowledging him with a pat on the behind or ignoring his antics in favor of work. When Sehun finally tires of wandering around the large office space, he usually ends up in a chair beside Jongin at his desk, spinning in circles and asking questions Jongin can't possibly know the answers to. But it keeps him entertained and it stopped annoying Jongin a long time ago.

"You should get a pet," Sehun says after Jongin politely explains to him why bubblegum flavored pudding would never catch on.

"What makes you think I don't have one already?"

"You look lonely."

Jongin doesn't have a reply for that and he simply stares blankly at the document in his hands in silent contemplation. Joonmyun walks out of his office a moment later and Sehun is by his side in an instant, leaving Jongin to his thoughts as they head out of the building for lunch.

Is he lonely?

He'd never really thought about it before. Sure, he hasn't been on a date in a while and his interactions are restricted to who he runs across on his way to and from work, but surely that's normal. A frown settles on his face and he slumps back in his chair. Now it's going to bother him and it's all that cat's fault.

 

The ride home isn't much different from any other day, coat buttoned and a hand gently coaxing the heat to life so he doesn't turn into a Jongin shaped popsicle. His mind is still preoccupied by Sehun's offhand statement, something the cat had already forgotten by the time he curled up to take a nap after lunch, conveniently blocking Jongin's access to the bottom drawer of the file cabinet. Such a small thing shouldn't really be nagging at him, but he's afraid Sehun may have had a point. One he wouldn't have seen if it hadn't been thrust under his nose so obviously.

He's been alone for a long time.

Jongin's parents passed a few years ago, leaving him their house and everything in it. Too many memories lived inside those walls, mind playing tricks on him every time he walked down the hallways. He always expected to see his mother walking out of the kitchen as she wiped her hands on her apron, or his father to be humming a tune under his breath as he perused a catalog on the sofa in the living room. But there's nothing save for silence, an overwhelming silence and he can't stay.

Selling the house gives Jongin the means to purchase one of his own that's more suitable for just him with enough leftover for a functioning vehicle. It's all he needs to start his own life.

Yet -

Jongin's house has never seemed as big as it does now, too many rooms and not enough to fill them. Silence filters around the cracks until he flips on the television to cover it up, eating a microwaved dinner on the couch with slumped shoulders and feet propped on the coffee table. He flips through channels and eventually gives up the pretense of paying attention when his thoughts simply will not shut up. He drowns them in the shower.

By morning it's forgotten, dressing and driving to the coffee shop for his daily injection of caffeine as he does every work day. Today Baekhyun is at the register, smiling and smacking his tail against the counter in excitement when he sees Jongin.

"Jonginnie!"

Oh boy, how he hates that nickname, but he smiles at the cat anyway lest he end up with claws embedded in the back of his hand again. "Morning, Baek."

"You want something with your coffee today? Muffin, cookie - oh, we have biscotti!"

"Just the coffee please," he says with a chuckle that only gets louder when Baekhyun's ears flop just a little. He's always trying to force feed Jongin and the man never accepts. One of these days he may eventually give in, but it's not this day and he takes his coffee from the grumping cat with a smile and a small wave before departing. How Wufan manages to keep Baekhyun and Yixing both in check is still astonishing. Must be all the years of practicing that hardass countenance in the mirror.

A flash of red and his eyes are drawn to the alley again, now positive it had been moving, but he sees nothing and brushes it off as his mind playing tricks. It tends to do that when he doesn't get enough sleep and the soreness of his eyes alerts him that's the case this morning.

The coffee serves to heat him enough to brave the trek into the building, shoes clacking along the sidewalk and up the stairs before pulling open the glass door. Up to the top floor he goes, caffeine clutched tight to his chest in the crowded elevator and as always, he's the last one left when he reaches the pinnacle. Jongin settles and Joonmyun arrives not long after with a sulking Sehun who is now sporting cotton candy pink hair and ears. When his boss enters his office, he shuts the door in his cat's face and Jongin's mouth opens in shock. No matter what he's done before, Joonmyun has never kept Sehun out and the poor cat is tearing up and stroking the end of his tail pathetically. With a soft smile, Jongin guides Sehun over to his usual chair and lets him curl up in it, tail flicking lazily at the papers on the edge of his desk.

Last year at the end of the year New Years Party, Jongin remembers Sehun stripping on top of one of the tables after someone had slipped him an alcoholic beverage. (Jongin still bets his entire paycheck it was Chanyeol from human resources. The guy looks the type and he was the first one to pull out singles and attempt to slide them down unbuttoned pants.) Joonmyun hadn't even been upset with him for that, or the time he shredded the financial reports to make his corner more comfortable and it'd taken _weeks_ to redo what they were missing.

Joonmyun pokes his head out later and Sehun perks up until his owner gives brief instructions to Jongin and refuses to acknowledge him before closing his door again. Jongin reaches over and pats him on the head before getting to work on his newest assignment. It isn't until lunch when Joonmyun comes out again, motioning for Sehun to follow. The cat slinks out of the chair cautiously and stays several feet behind his owner until they're out of sight, limp tail still in hand.

Jongin works through lunch, nibbling on a sandwich from the vending machine on the third floor so he can get Joonmyun caught up and his schedule finished for the week. His mind doesn't have time to contemplate anything other than this, other than a routine he's ingrained in his brain. He's the best damn secretary in the company which is how he ended up being promoted to being the CEO's personal secretary. At first he'd thought it would be easier managing just one person, but Joonmyun isn't one person. He's the entire company.

When Joonmyun and Sehun return, the cat is smiling and bouncing around playfully and Jongin assumes they worked out their problem.

"Jongin?" Joonmyun asks as they pass his desk. "Will you please try to find a cleaner that can get pink dye out of marble?'

Sehun blushes and Jongin smiles. "Of course."

 

It's getting colder outside and Jongin huddles in his coat for remnants of body heat as he darts to his car. Curiosity has him slowing when he nears the alley, eyes peering into the dark. The sun is already going down, deepening the shadows and he's not sure what he's looking for until something red moves from one side to the other. A horn honks obnoxiously behind him and Jongin speeds up, trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness as he heads home.

One short car ride and a hot shower later and Jongin forgets all about it as he usually does with most things that don't pertain to his mundane life. He flips on the television and half listens to a news report on the overpopulation of shelters before turning if off. It isn't that he doesn't care, but he can barely afford to feed himself and thinking about things like that bring him down. The world is going to shit and if he's lucky, he'll float closer to the top rather than sink.

Besides, he doesn't need someone there under his ass all the time. Cats are companions, but they require so much attention and Jongin doesn't have the urge to give it. He indulges Sehun because he's his employer's pet and he keeps him mildly entertained with his randomness. But having someone depend on you for so much, need you all the time? Jongin isn't the type and never has been. He'd even been dumped by his ex because he was too hands off. So many people out there bitching about men being too grabby and he finds the one that's the opposite. Figures.

Sleep comes easier and Jongin buries his head in his pillow and lets it all flow out as the darkness takes its place. The only one he needs to worry about is himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin's mystery red object isn't an object at all he discovers the following morning. It's a cat. A pale face with wide eyes peers around one of the brick walls, wearing a red sweater, a pair of dirty jeans and no collar. His black hair ruffles in the wind and when he seemingly doesn't find what he's looking for, he darts back into the alley. Jongin thinks about stopping, but then he sees the time and curses, foot pressing down on the gas to accelerate because he's going to be late.

It's unusual for Jongin to think about anything other than his current task, but today his brain keeps making u-turns back to that skinny little cat hidden in an alley. There was a lost expression on his face, body visibly shivering and slim fingers bright against the muddled reds and browns of the building. He was a beauty even from the brief glance he'd gotten and the more he ponders it over, the more he falls behind. Why would such a cat be in a dirty alley between a chinese takeout place and cheap italian pasta? There are shelters all over the city and even overpopulated, they wouldn't refuse him, would they? He presses his finger into his bottom lip, a habit he still carries from childhood. The more important issue is why he cares.

Jongin's been reading over the same affidavit for the last twenty minutes and he's unsure how long Joonmyun's been standing in front of his desk until the elder clears his throat. He jumps, heart leaping to life as he looks up at his boss with wide eyes and meets an amused smirk.

"Everything alright today?"

"Yes," Jongin replies, possibly too quickly because Joonmyun's eyebrows raise and it's clear he doesn't believe him. But as a good person, he doesn't comment and allows Jongin to go back to work. He makes it a point to stay focused this time, even staying until after dark to finish.

His breath floats away in swirls of patterns and shapes with every exhale and Jongin pays no attention. A shudder runs through his cold limbs and he all but throws himself into his car, starting the ignition and letting it idle until the heat works and the steering wheel is warm enough to not freeze his fingers to it. His thoughts dwell on the mystery cat as he nears the alley, but when he peers inside he sees nothing. Jongin's not sure if it's disappointment or happiness that fills him knowing he's not there anymore. It isn't as if there's an attachment, but it was that little something extra in his day - a new addition. But at least the cat wouldn't freeze.

With a lump in his throat, he speeds passed and goes home. Another frozen dinner greets him and the news repeats pleas of neutering and adoption. Jongin goes to bed unsatisfied and dreams of red.

 

 

 

"There's supposed to be record lows tonight and tomorrow," Baekhyun comments as they wait for Wufan to bring Jongin's coffee out. Only it's Yixing who comes prancing through the small doorway, all smiles and holding out the cup for Jongin to take.

"Thank you," he says cautiously because he's on dangerous ground. He's been coming to this shop, getting to know the owner and his pets long enough to realize when he's supposed to notice something. His eyes do a brief sweep and fixate on the new white studded collar now wrapped around Yixing's neck. "Oh, that's nice." Jongin doesn't care about collar fashion, but _claws_.

Yixing bounces and laughs before Wufan sticks his head out of the back. "A little help?"

"Oh!" And the cat scurries off as Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, lets get Xing-xing his precious studs," he grumbles with narrowed eyes and Jongin takes a step back from the counter. "BUT I DON'T GET A NEW COLLAR!"

Wufan looks displeased when he walks out, apron stained and thumb an angry shade of red. "Yixing didn't demand a _diamond_ encrusted leather collar, did he?"

"But -"

"Diamonds, Baekie. No."

"What kind of muffins do you have today?" Jongin inquires and it's enough to wipe the frown off Baekhyun's face and replace it with a beaming smile. Wufan mouths a 'thank you' and runs into the kitchen again as the cat begins rattling off all the treats available.

A bag of every kind of muffin in the passenger seat and coffee still grasped in one hand, Jongin makes his way to work. It takes all his self control to not slow, to keep driving and keep his eyes firmly affixed to the asphalt in front of him instead of searching for signs of pale skin and a red sweater. He doesn't know why it bothers him so much, why it's so hard to not think about that cat. Jongin lives his life on a strict regime of necessity and no matter how much his gut tells him to go back, he doesn't listen. It's probably why midway through the day he's feeling nauseous and he slides the bag of muffins over to Sehun who munches on them happily all afternoon.

It's the briefest of flashes, one probably induced by his imagination because Jongin is sure that cat is gone and nothing red is left in that alley. His fingers tighten around the steering wheel and keep going, determined to get home and melt under a hot shower. Even the walk from his car to the front door has his fingers slipping and dropping the keys. He's rattled for some unknown reason and it's all to do with that damn cat.

Jongin curls up on the couch with a heated meal and damp hair, letting his muscles relax and the television program in front of him lull him into a sense of comfort. For the first time in a long time, Jongin doesn't get up and climb in bed. He falls asleep where he is, head perched on a small pillow and an arm hanging off the sofa as some inane infomercial drones on in the background. This time he dreams of pale skin flitting through the shadows until the blaring of the morning news jerks him awake.

 

 

It's the morning before Christmas Eve, a holiday that has everyone smiling and laughing as Jongin passes through them with a frown. He only wants to make it to his desk and get to work so he doesn't have to stay late. The end of the year paperwork he has to pull out and organize for Joonmyun is threatening to barricade him inside until he dies of starvation. Not to mention all the phone calls, a good seventy percent of which don't even _need_ to speak to Joonmyun. He's looking forward to his day off tomorrow (and the following four days), planning to spend the entire thing inside with absolutely nothing to tear him away from the comforts of his couch and possibly a good book. Maybe he'll even catch up on a few movies he's missed.

Joonmyun is already at the office, swatting at Sehun who is trying to grab him around the waist as he bends down to pick up a box of folders. There's a mountain of them, all old files and reports from over the year that need to be sorted and while Joonmyun can hire people for that, he prefers going over it himself so if there are any errors, the blame lay solely on him. Sometimes Jongin thinks he's a little too nice for heading a company, but he's yet to steer them wrong.

"Would you stop," Joonmyun huffs before the straight line of his lips curves into a smile when he sees Jongin. "Morning."

Sehun looks put out and ends up at Jongin's side, pouting and clinging because his owner is ignoring him in favor of carrying a box into his office with a grunt.

"You could always help him," Jongin suggests and Sehun's ears perk up a little. "He'd be very happy."

Joonmyun looks startled when Sehun rushes over and plucks the next box out of his hands and dashes off to put it with the other. Blinking a few times, the man grins and shakes his head while grabbing the next. And so it goes for the rest of the morning until the floor is clear and Jongin is left to his own piles of papers. He has half a mind to unplug the phone, but something important might actually filter through and he's nothing if not a good employee. An hour later and there's a steady hammering in his head and his back aches. He stretches backwards, arms over his head until he hears the satisfying pop down his spine before getting back to it.

A plastic bag is set on top of the folder in his hands and Jongin looks up. "Eat," commands Joonmyun. The smell is already wafting into his nose and he's salivating before the container is opened. He calls out a quick thanks and devours the chicken and rice before it has a chance to cool. His tongue may be smarting, but his belly is full and Jongin takes a moment to close his eyes before resuming work.

It's still dark by the time he makes it out and he waves at several other stragglers before hopping in his car and speeding home. He pays little attention to his freezing fingers and even less attention to that little alley because there's nothing to pull him anymore. His house is warm and Jongin slumps across the top of his kitchen table after letting his keys fall on the wood. He grabs the sides and holds on as he languishes and enjoys the feel of tight muscles loosening. A desk job is not conducive to keeping in shape. Perhaps he'll do something active during his mini-vacation.

Maybe it's knowing he has the next five days to relax or the tacky Christmas movie playing on tv, but Jongin feels a little happier than he normally does. Without family to celebrate holidays such as this, he's usually more of a grinch and he refuses to even decorate anymore. There's no little tree in his home, no lights or stockings. It's Jongin and his frozen meal with borrowed happiness until he returns to the real world.

His movie's interrupted and Jongin is reaching for the remote to change the channel when he hears it. There's a winter weather advisory for snow and ice, recommending people stay indoors and off the roads. In Jongin's case, that's not a problem because that was his plan to begin with. But a tuft of red flits through his mind and he wonders if maybe that cat is still actually out there. He hadn't looked today and yesterday he was sure it had been his imagination.

But what if?

It takes only a moment before he's on his feet and slipping on his shoes and coat. The inclement weather hasn't started yet, so he has time, keeping himself under control enough to stay near the speed limit and not race to that dark alley. His heart is thrumming in his chest and he doesn't even know why. Why is he doing this? Why does he care? It's a stray cat. There's plenty of them. Jongin takes care of Jongin and that's all there is to it. Yet here he is, rushing to rescue a cat (of all creatures) that may or may not even still be out there.

A memory of wide eyes fills his vision and Jongin lets out a stuttered breath. He needs to know that cat is safe.

There aren't any parking spaces around, so Jongin pulls off to the side with his hazard lights on. All he has is a little flashlight on his keychain, but it's enough to illuminate his steps into the darkness. It's nearly silent, the faint sound of cars in the distance and the rattling of a furnace echoing faintly between brick walls. Crisp night air drags in and out of his lungs, burning his insides with the cold and his nose protests by starting a slow trickle. His free hand clenches, attempting to grasp at something unknown.

A sniffle that doesn't come from him stops Jongin short and he turns, eyes squinting in the minimal until his flashlight sweeps over red. He pulls it back, gaze falling on a huddled cat against the wall, knees to his chest and tail wrapped around his legs. He's trembling and even from this distance Jongin can see how much smaller he is. A thick rush of guilt invades and he walks toward him with a purpose. His skin is cold and his lips are blue when he looks up with unfocused eyes and cocks his head to the side. The sight before him grips hard around his heart and he's lost. There's nothing he wants more than to protect this being.

Jongin scoops the cat into his arms, hating how light he feels, how fingers attempt to grip his shirt and can't close properly. His steps are quick and he has the cat buckled in and seat leaning down in no time. The drive home is a lot faster because now he _is_ speeding, rules of the road be damned. A small whimper has Jongin's heart breaking, lodging in his throat as his eyes water. It takes some maneuvering to get the cat inside, his eyes now closed and Jongin has to make sure he's still breathing before taking him straight down to his room and laying him in bed.

Jongin has no clue what he's doing, but the cat isn't getting warmer even under two comforters and the only thing he can remember from school about heating someone up is using body heat. So off most of his clothes go and he climbs under the covers too, flinching from the cold skin he makes contact with. The cat is either passed out or a deep sleeper because Jongin manages to rid him of his sweater and flimsy shoes and pants without him stirring. And then he moves him, turns him onto his side so he can spoon him and wrap an arm around his waist. He makes sure not to think about how he can feel every rib protruding from his body and how shallow his chest is moving with every breath. He also pushes away the idea of how well this cat fits into his hold.

It takes a long time, but the shivers and mild whimpers eventually dissipate and Jongin's not sure how late it is, but his eyes sting and his mind is too fuzzy to think when he finally succumbs to sleep. Steady breathing lulls him out of consciousness and he burrows his nose into a head of fluff just before, inhaling softly and tightening his hold. He's going to save this cat.

 

 

 

Blurred surroundings register in his brain first, walls and a nightstand and the open bedroom door. His eyes slide closed again, body aching as he rolls onto his back and feeling rushes back into his arm. Groaning like a teenager, he flops over and nuzzles into a warm pillow that smells . . . different. Jongin takes another whiff and memories of the night before flood his mind. Bolting up, the first thing he notices now is the lack of a cat in his bed. Or in his room for that matter.

Anxiety makes his hands shake when he tugs on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers. There's a small knot of maybe fear, or nervousness twisting in the pit of his stomach and it only grows larger with each room he checks and finds empty. The cat isn't anywhere - not the bathroom or living room or kitchen. He's not even hiding in the small laundry room between the washing machine and dryer and Jongin is about to panic. All he wants to do is help and that cat isn't in any shape to be outside. But the deadbolt, he notes upon further inspection, is still latched which means he has to be inside.

Jongin starts over in the bedroom, this time dropping to his hands and knees when he hears a small noise under his bed. And there he is, eyes wide and ears flattened back against his head. Jongin tentatively reaches out to him, but the cat recoils, whimpering and shrinking further into the shadows. "I'm not going to hurt you," he says, throat a little sore and he figures it's from the cold. His nose is still a little runny too.

The reassurance does nothing and the cat stays while Jongin has a mini-mental breakdown that includes several childish stomps and both hands mussing through his hair thoroughly before he comes to a halt. He's clearly going about this the wrong way, so with one last glance under the bed (the cat now barely visible at all), Jongin leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. He doesn't have much food, but eggs and toast make for a nice breakfast.

Scrambling the eggs and pouring them into the pan, Jongin takes a moment to assess his situation. There's a cat - something he's never wanted - now huddled under his bed because he brought him home. Because he wanted him? That can't be right. Jongin doesn't want a cat. Jongin doesn't want anything other than to take care of Jongin. The spatula glides along the bottom, peeling up cooked egg and flipping so the rest can sizzle into a more solid state. The heat from the stove warms his bare stomach and for the first time he realizes he's not wearing a shirt. But there's a cat in his room. It's an acceptable loss. It is _his_ house after all.

The toast pops up and Jongin sets it on the plate before scooping out a spoonful of steaming hot scrambled eggs that makes his own stomach growl. This isn't for him though and with a fork in hand, he journeys back down the hallway. First he places the plate on the mattress, crouching down to peer at his guest. "Are you hungry?" he asks, but he's met with silence. "This is for you." Jongin pulls the plate onto the floor and slides it halfway under the bed before setting the fork down on top. Slowly, he picks himself up and leaves the room - only to stop and dart back in for a shirt before closing the door. His heart is racing and he doesn't know what's happening with himself, leaning against the wood and thunking his head against it a few times for good measure.

"Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. What the fuck are you doing?"

Making his way back into the kitchen, he tugs the shirt over his head and heads for the rest of the food because his stomach is still gurgling. He eats them straight from the pan, taking care not to burn anymore of his fingers now that two of them are throbbing. They're washed down with a glass of water and Jongin stands at the sink, letting the water run over the dirty dishes as he tries to determine if enough time has lapsed for him to go back into his room. He really wants to make sure the cat is eating and not going to claw his eyes out the first chance he gets.

What the hell was he thinking?

Turning off the tap, he pads across the carpet and opens the bedroom door slowly, blinking in surprise to find the cat curled up on his bed. Jongin's heart picks up speed as his eyes linger on exposed creamy skin and pink lips with crumbs still lingering on the corners of his mouth. The cat is asleep, one ear twitching and body burrowed a little in the comforter. He hadn't even bothered to get _under_ the blanket before napping. A smile crosses Jongin's face, brushing black hair off the cat's forehead before snapping out of it and regaining his senses.

Chill bumps flourish down the expanse of the cat's back and Jongin decides it's probably better for both their sake if he puts clothes on him. He returns from his dresser with an old white t-shirt and a pair of light blue pajama pants, hopefully loose enough to not squish his tail. With only slightly shaky hands, he gently presses a palm to the cat's shoulder and eases him onto his back. What he isn't expecting is for the feline to stretch, arms over his head and spine arched off the mattress as his legs kick down into the blanket more. It's a little difficult to breathe and Jongin swallows hard in an effort to calm himself.

He takes note of the bruises on thin legs and almost translucent flesh over the skinniest parts of his body and Jongin feels worse about not bringing him home earlier despite his misgivings. He refuses to think about what could have happened if he hadn't gotten to him in time.

As gently as he can, Jongin rolls up the shirt and slides it carefully over the cat's head, avoiding his ears and nose until it's around his neck. Next come the arms, lifting one at a time to ease into the fabric. Then it's just a little tugging on alternating sides to get it down his torso. Jongin looks up and stops short when he sees eyes trained on his face. A tense few seconds later and they close again and Jongin regains his composure. He takes it as silent permission and sets to work with the pants. Getting his legs untangled is the hard part, but after that he slips them on just fine and slumps onto his side beside the cat.

This shit is mentally exhausting. He's psyching himself out about a _cat_. A pretty cat, but still a cat.

Two warm hands land on his back and Jongin's eyes pop open. There's no time to brace himself before they push and he lands on the floor with a thud and a curse. His shoulder bore the impact of his weight and he hisses as he sits up, rubbing fingers into the sore spot while shooting a glare over the bed.

He's met with a still sleeping cat who looks a lot more content with that soft look on his face. An exasperated sigh flies out of his mouth and Jongin picks himself up off the floor and trudges out of the room and subsequently out of the danger zone.

The dishes are forgotten as Jongin dramatically drapes himself on the couch, an arm up to cover his eyes and his feet kicking against the cushion. He's so used to micro-managing his life and this isn't part of the plan. This is new and he finds himself drowning in a mixture of wanting it all to go away and needing to keep going.

_You look lonely._

Jongin falls asleep on the couch, Sehun's words ringing in his head and echoing like a scratched record. Perhaps they're the catalyst for this entire situation.

 

The sound of a floorboard creaking rouses Jongin and he sits up in confusion, blinking it away along with the grogginess still in his head. Another creak and he peeks his head out from over the back of the couch, eyes widening as they land on the figure of the cat in the hallway. He hasn't been spotted so he stays still, watches as bright eyes look around and ears press back then forward with every step. Jongin notices the pants are too big and a black tail is wrapped around the top to keep them from falling. It's cute and Jongin wants to coo and pet him and - wait. Jongin doesn't want to do that.

The cat reaches the bathroom, peaking his head in curiously before padding inside and closing the door. Jongin takes the opportunity to quietly get up off his ass and position himself just outside the door. The sound of the toilet flushing is followed by the tap running and then silence. The door opens and Jongin smiles, hoping it doesn't look too forced. He needs this cat to understand he means him no harm.

Perhaps this was a bad way to start things because the cat's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head and he emits a loud squeak before stumbling back over too long pants and landing with a loud thunk inside the bathtub. Jongin rushes toward him, arms out to help, but the cat shrinks back, hissing and scrambling to move out of arm's reach. His hands raise in a gesture of surrender and Jongin takes a few steps back.

"Ok, maybe that was too ambitious." The cat blinks at him, but his ears don't move from the flattened position and his legs are quivering. "I'm not going to hurt you." He crouches beside the tub, settling a hand on the side and the cat shifts away a little further into the corner.

This isn't going well.

"Do you have a name?"

Silence.

"Can you nod or shake your head?"

If anything, those beautiful eyes get larger and knuckles go white on the edges of the bathtub.

"I'm trying to help," Jongin groans before running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Is there _anything_ you can do aside from staring at me like that?"

Again with the wrong thing because suddenly the cat's out of the tub and shoving Jongin onto his ass on his way out.

"Shit." Clamoring to his feet, he gives chase and lets out an even louder groan when he witnesses the cat taking up residence under his bed again. "Please don't do this to me," he whines.

Jongin flattens himself on the floor, carpet rubbing his cheek as he looks into the darkness and squints to make out the form drawn back in the shadows. "I'm Jongin," he offers, knowing he won't get a response. "I brought you home so you wouldn't freeze to death in that alley. I've seen you there the last four or five days so I know you don't have a home. But it's not safe to stay there."

Silence fills the air again and Jongin sighs, determined to get some kind of nonviolent reaction out of his guest. He spies the empty plate still under the bed and reaches in just enough to slide it out. "Did you have enough to eat?" he asks and is once again not answered. "I'm going to make something for lunch. If you'd like, you can come out and I'll make you a sandwich too. The kitchen is down the hall and to the left."

If food brought him out the first time, then it should work to coerce the feline out from underneath his bed a second time. Flawless logic, if he says so himself.

Jongin is leaning against the counter, halfway through with his own sandwich when he hears the approach of the cat.

 _Flawless_.

An inquisitive face pops around the corner first and Jongin wants to die from cute overload. There's a second sandwich sitting by Jongin and he picks it up, holding it up for the cat to come and take. He needs to initiate contact and this seems the most harmless way.

When the cat shuffles into the room, tail still wrapped firmly around the top of the pants to keep them on, he reaches out and grasps the food, taking great care to avoid their fingers touching. He takes a peek between the slices of bread and his ears perk up when he spies the ham. The cat casts him a wary look before turning his back to leave the room and Jongin can't help but notice how low the back of the pants settle across his hips. The waistline stops just under his tail because they weren't made for felines and slivers of skin show through the gap between pants and shirt. Jongin swallows the bite of food in his mouth, almost choking when it decides to lodge itself in his throat because he's too busy oogling a perfectly shaped ass barely covered in _his_ pajamas.

"C-can I sit?"

It's a damn good thing he's leaning against the counter because Jongin isn't prepared for the reaction his body has from the melodious voice that washes over him. "Of course," he answers, voice a few octaves than it should be and a blush creeping into his cheeks. _Dammit, Jongin, you're a grown man. Stop acting like a lovesick teenager._

The cat uses one hand to hitch up the pants a little as he walks to the table and carefully settles himself in the far seat. Jongin follows, taking the opposite chair and flashing a smile. "Good?"

He gets a nod in response as the cat shoves another large bite in his mouth and it's difficult not to reach across the space between them and wipe away the crumbs on his cheeks. He figures the cat must have not had much food, or any for that matter when he was out in that alley and he forgets his own food in lieu of watching the sandwich disappear in only a few bites. Without a word, he slides his lunch over and the cat gives him a short questioning look before taking it and devouring it too.

Jongin gets up long enough to grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with milk, aware of the eyes following his every move. He sets the drink down and the cat empties the contents in record time, milk lingering along his upper lip and a satisfied sway in the movement of his tail. A soft hiccup cuts the silence and Jongin wants to melt into the floor when he spies the dusting of pink rushing across white cheeks.

Oh he's so in over his head.

"Thank you," the cat whispers and he looks unsure again, biting along his bottom lip and rocking ever so slightly in his chair.

"My pleasure." Jongin clears his throat and tries not to show his own nervousness. "What should I call you?"

Ears twitch, going one way and then the other before stilling and the cat drops his eyes to his hands that are holding on to the edge of the table. "Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo," Jongin repeats, trying the name on for size. "I like it. It's nice to meet you, Kyungsoo."

The feline's blush deepens and Jongin tries to not notice, but it's quite literally staring him in the face. He tries to hold the gaze, but those eyes are drowning him and Jongin stands, breaking the trance when his chair scrapes across the floor.

"I'm just going to finish up the dishes," he assures Kyungsoo who is once again looking skittish. "You can go watch tv or something if you want."

Jongin turns his back and heads to the sink, hoping the sound of running water will overpower the blood rushing in his ears. He devotes all his attention to the cooked on egg inside the pan and forces himself to not turn around and see what Kyungsoo is doing, if he's even moved at all. When he puts the last dish in the drainer, toweling off his wet hands, Jongin expects to find the cat either still sitting at the table or back under the bed. But he's pleasantly surprised.

Kyungsoo is in the living room, attention on the bookcase as he drags a finger across the spines of the assorted manga and graphic novels lining the shelves. He looks genuinely intrigued and Jongin watches with amusement as he picks one out and starts flipping through it. The only thing that draws Jongin's focus from the wonder of his beautiful face is the steady tugging on the pants so they don't fall because his tail is busy flicking happily.

He should probably do something about that soon before his sanity takes a nosedive. Jongin clears his throat and Kyungsoo jumps, book falling from his hands to hit the floor. "S-sorry."

"No, no," Jongin says apologetically. "It's fine - you're fine. I'm just - I wanted to tell you I'm going next door for a minute. Ok?"

Kyungsoo nods and crouches to pick up the fallen manga, squeaking and nearly tumbling forward when the pants drop faster than his legs and he has to pull them up again. Yeah, definitely going to the neighbors.

Minseok is a happy guy, always smiling at Jongin when they happen to catch each other outside and he's quick to strike up a friendly conversation. He's even had Jongin over a few times for cookouts and movie marathons over weekends. It's nice and even if they aren't close, Minseok's probably the only person he associates with outside his daily routine.

There's only one problem.

"JONGIN!"

The man lands on the cold ground with a grunt and a blond head nuzzling the side of his face. He keeps trying to shove Luhan off, but the cat is insistent and when he finally makes it to his feet, the feline is still miraculously attached to him. Oh how he wishes Minseok had answered the door instead.

Luhan's always been a little too enthusiastic for his own good.

"Stop molesting him!" Minseok scolds, attempting to pry the arms from around Jongin's waist once he spots his predicament. Honestly, you'd think Luhan was attention starved, but Jongin knows for a fact how much Minseok dotes on him and spoils him with everything he wants. He's a brat of a cat and sometimes Jongin likes to imagine a brat-off between Luhan and Sehun. It's a toss-up who would win because they both have so many varying degrees of brattiness.

Jongin is dragged into the house by the firm grip Luhan's tail has around his wrist and Minseok merely sends him a helpless look. Always the same and he takes it in stride.

"What brings you by today?"

Oh, it's Christmas Eve. Jongin had completely forgotten until he spotted the large tree in the center of the living room, decorated from top to bottom and dangerously close to having too many colorful lights. Now he feels bad for interrupting their holiday.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," he starts and Minseok scoffs.

"You're always welcome. You know that."

Jongin smiles and nods, because they're both telling him that all the time. "Well I was just stopping by to see if Luhan has any old pants I can borrow for a few days."

Two pairs of eyes narrow and he gulps as Luhan abandons his place by his side and stands in front of him. "Why?" the cat inquires, ears perked up.

"I have a guest."

"With no pants?"

"He _had_ pants, but they were falling apart and now he's in my pants and they're too big. He's about Luhan's size though."

"You do realize there will be a tail hole in the back, right?"

Jongin coughs and nods. "That's fine. He's a cat, too." He mumbles the last part, but Luhan hears it and the grin on his face is enough to scare the life out of Jongin.

"YOU GOT A CAT!"

"I did NOT get a cat! He's only staying for a little while."

But Luhan isn't a great listener either and now he's bouncing around the room, chanting 'Jongin has a kitty'. Minseok finally steps in and clasps a hand over his cat's mouth. "I'll go find some pants."

Jongin makes it home in one piece, ignoring the pleased gleam in Luhan's eyes as he walked out with a pair of gray pajama pants that will hopefully not slide down and expose more than he can properly handle. He finds Kyungsoo sitting cross-legged on the couch, hunched over as he reads the manga and he's so engrossed he doesn't notice the other man's presence until he props on the arm and leans over him.

Wide eyes greet Jongin and he's starting to think they're the reason his heart always starts pitter-pattering a little faster. "I got you pants that should fit," he explains, offering them to the cat while trying not to succumb to this need to touch those cheeks.

An hour later and Jongin's not sure new pants were a good idea. While these don't keep trying to fall off, the old ones didn't cling to his ass and thighs so smoothly either. It's terribly distracting and Jongin finds himself watching the cat's every move as he inspects the rest of the house curiously.

"You live alone?"

"I do."

Kyungsoo hums and Jongin follows when he heads out of the bedroom and down the hall, only stopping when he reaches the bookcase again. It seems to be his favorite part and he peruses the titles before picking another one and situating on the couch once more. The cat seems content to stay like that for the rest of the day, hunkered down with something entertaining to read as Jongin goes about his normal business.

He starts a load of laundry, tossing in his work clothes from the week before heading into the bedroom to pick up the sweater and jeans he'd taken off Kyungsoo the night before. They really are barely holding together and the cat's lucky he's not in worse shape than a little malnourishment. Jongin balls the clothing up and is about to throw them away when they're suddenly wrenched out of his hands. Kyungsoo is clutching them to his chest and he looks like he's about to cry so Jongin backs off slowly, allowing the cat to keep them. There's an attachment to the garments and he witnesses Kyungsoo retake his position on the couch, manga in hand and the red sweater and jeans now in his lap.

Odd, indeed.

As dinner time rapidly approaches, Jongin stares dejectedly into his freezer, counting out the meals he has left and cutting it in half since he has someone else here. The reality of this undertaking is starting to fully sink in since he's not distracted by a perfectly carved face with a body to match. He barely makes enough to feed himself and indulge in coffee worth drinking during the week and now there's a cat with borrowed clothes sitting on his couch and living in his house. For a very brief moment he considers taking him to a shelter, but the idea causes his chest to tighten and he dismisses it just as fast. Besides, they're overcrowded and he'd hate for Kyungsoo to be stuck in a place like that.

For the time being, he'll have to make do with what he has and try to find some extra coupons in the mail flyers and maybe skip a few lunches. Anxiety fills his mind as Jongin pulls out two dinners, hoping Kyungsoo likes mixed vegetables and rice.

After the meager meal, Jongin offers Kyungsoo the use of his shower, to which the cat answers with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes. So pretty. It's not long before he hears water running, filling the tub and he figures a bath is just as good anyway. Jongin doesn't pay it any mind, transferring his clothes from the washer to the dryer. But then there's a loud splash and he jumps, heart pumping and feet fumbling as they catch on the laundry basket on his way to make sure the cat hasn't managed to knock himself out and drown. Jongin reaches the closed door just in time to hear a giggle. He freezes in place, the delightful sound traveling through his system like a drug. Kyungsoo is giggling. And it's amazing.

Jongin hangs his head and goes back to his laundry while fighting off images of Kyungsoo neck deep in the tub. Twenty minutes later and Kyungsoo shuffles into the living room, ears still mostly dry even though his hair is still wet. There's balled up fabric in his hand and Jongin eyes it before it dawns on him. "Oh, um, you can put those in the basket by the washer," he instructs and the cat turns away. Kyungsoo may be wearing the same old shirt and pajamas, but now Jongin knows there's nothing under those pants, old boxers now in the dirty laundry basket and he thinks it makes his depravity worse.

Kyungsoo is in his preferred spot again, manga in hand but his eyes are constantly blinking and his head is listing. Jongin deems it time for bed when a balled hand covers the cat's mouth as he yawns and stretches. It's easy to guide him off the couch and lead him into the bedroom, tucking him in properly under the thick comforter and Kyungsoo is asleep before Jongin turns off the light. Another smile and Jongin steals the second pillow and a spare blanket before leaving. Tonight he'll take the couch.

It's Christmas morning and Jongin doesn't even remember until he grabs the remote (nearly falling off the couch in the process because he was not about to leave his cocoon of warmth) and flicks on the television. They're showing the parade and he watches in mild amusement until another figures stumbles down the hall and he's met with Kyungsoo - hair sticking up at odd angles and still yawning and rubbing his eyes with tiny fists. Jongin's hands itch to pull the cat down and snuggle with him, do things that would be improper and enjoy it thoroughly, but he settles for a greeting.

"Morning," he says in a raspy voice.

Kyungsoo jumps a little, like he didn't remember Jongin was there because his eyes were trained on the glittery parade floats on the screen. He bites his lip and looks like he wants to say something, but Jongin knows what he wants already and bends his knees to move his feet out of Kyungsoo's favorite spot. He's rewarded with a soft smile and the cat burrowing into the cushion with knees pulled to his chest and his chin perched on top. It's the image of an angel - an angel with a tail that comes up to flick lazily off the couch and a left ear that, Jongin notices after a few minutes, twitches just the little bit every time Kyungsoo smiles.

"Merry Christmas."

The lights in Kyungsoo's eyes die and the smile fades from his lips. Jongin regrets the sentiment, but it's curiosity that has him sitting up and reaching out to tentatively touch the cat's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Christmas is for families," Kyungsoo says as his eyes water. "I don't have a family anymore." A tear slides down his cheek and Jongin doesn't know what to do. He's never been good with people and cats are more of a mystery. 

"Do - do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Well, Jongin's now out of ideas and all he does is run his hand up and down Kyungsoo's arm a few times before pulling away. Someone who's mostly a stranger trying to hug him would probably send the feline into shock so he keeps his distance.

Kyungsoo's mood doesn't get any better during the day, tail lifeless and ears drooping. He eats when Jongin sets food on the table and then goes back to his spot on the couch, sometimes napping for half an hour or so, but usually he stares off into space. There's a vacant look in his eyes that Jongin recognizes from his own reflection after his parents died and he knows there's nothing he can truly do. No amount of words are going to fix a wrong that severe and the only way to get through it is time. Kyungsoo needs time. 

The following morning is better, the cat underfoot as Jongin scrambles the last of the eggs for breakfast, mixing the last few slices of ham in with them. Kyungsoo is practically glued to his side and the body heat is driving Jongin a little mad. Soft brushes of skin against skin are testing the limits of his patience and every so often he feels a tail hitting the back of his legs. He needs to get out before he does something stupid and as he pours the last of the milk, he knows exactly how.

After telling Kyungsoo he'd be back shortly and the cat answering with a lazy nod before curling up for a nap on the couch, Jongin finds himself in the small grocery store by his house. He pushes the cart down aisle after aisle, scanning for sales and food he can afford for two people for the week. He cringes when he gets to the ramen, remembering his college days when he'd lived off the noodles for months. With a heavy sigh, he picks up a healthy sized stack of the brightly colored packages and tosses them in next to the five pound bag of rice. He makes sure to grab more eggs and bread before checking out.

Yixing looks up as Jongin walks into the coffee shop, face so bright it's impossible not to return the smile. "I thought you were off today."

"I am, but I came to talk to Wufan if he's not busy." Jongin hadn't thought about stopping for coffee (and he's still not here for coffee) but when he'd spotted the shop he couldn't help but think about the owner and his cats. It gave him an idea and he was parked and on his way in soon after.

"I'm never too busy for a friend," Wufan's voice cuts through and Jongin knows he's only saying that because the morning rush is over and there are no customers other than the lady in the corner on her cell phone. "What's up?"

Jongin tugs Wufan off to the side and they sit at a small table for two, away from two sets of prying, furry ears. "You don't happen to want another cat do you?"

Wufan looks at him incredulously for a moment as if he's trying to figure out the joke, but there isn't one. "You're kidding, right? You see those two? I'm still in recovery from -" Wufan's cheeks turn pink and he chokes off his sentence. "Nevermind. Why do you ask?"

Jongin clears his throat and shifts in his chair a little. "I kind of picked up a stray."

"YOU HAVE A CAT?!"

Baekhyun's voice is so loud in his ear that Jongin jumps and his head collides with the window. Wufan is laughing and Jongin is wondering why he even came to this den of crazy in the first place. 

"Can we meet him? It is a him, right? I don't think you can handle a female. They're so moody."

Yixing scoffs and rolls his eyes, causing Baekhyun to lash at him with a snarl. 

"Right. Moody," Wufan repeats with his eyes trained on his pets and a resigned look on his face.

Jongin watches the two warily as they exchange playful punches until they hook their arms together and grin. He thinks he's managed to get out of this free and clear, but he's wrong. So very wrong.

"When are you bringing him in?"

 

Jongin doesn't have a spare coat, so he's wearing a sweater over his long sleeve shirt in the hopes it'll increase the time it takes for him to freeze from three seconds to four. After dealing with the incessant whining from Baekhyun and eventually Yixing (with Wufan being useless in the background with his cackling), Jongin is now driving Kyungsoo to go meet them. And the cat is wearing his coat, sleeves long enough to cover his hands and face hidden behind the zipped up collar. He looks like an adorable little penguin with the hood up and Jongin wants to hold him. But he leads him out of the house and toward the car instead. 

Kyungsoo suddenly stops, heels planted firmly on the path and it throws Jongin off. "What's wrong?" he asks when he spots the scared look on the cat's face.

"The last time I was in a car, I was taken away from home."

Jongin takes the two steps to stand in front of him and makes sure Kyungsoo is looking right in his eyes. "I'm not leaving you anywhere. We're going to go meet some friends and then we're coming right back. I promise."

It takes almost a full minute before Kyungsoo gives him a small nod and gets inside the vehicle. Jongin can't imagine what kind of life the cat's had so far, but the last thing he wishes to do is add more trauma. During the duration of the journey, Kyungsoo keeps his attention out the window, almost as if memorizing the way in case he's left behind. Jongin reaches over and gently presses the palm of his hand against the tops of Kyungsoo's cold fingers. The cat startles and looks at him questioningly before smiling and he finally relaxes fully into his seat.

The shop is empty when they arrive and Jongin doesn't even have Kyungsoo unbundled before Yixing and Baekhyun have the cat flanked, getting their claws in him before he has a chance to run. Jongin is left in a daze as the coat comes off in his hand and Kyungsoo is suddenly across the room and nestled a booth. Wufan comes over and pats him on the back, perhaps harder than necessary because Jongin stumbles forward a few steps before glaring at the taller man. 

"He's a pretty one," he comments, eyes trailing over the form of Kyungsoo squished between the other cats. And the contemplative, almost too happy look on Wufan has Jongin's stomach twisting. He doesn't like it at all. 

"Keep your hands to yourself," Jongin growls and Wufan barks out a laugh and leans against the counter, coffee stained apron twisting around his middle until he gets annoyed with it and tugs the top over his head so it hangs down. 

"Thought you weren't keeping him."

"I'm not."

Wufan raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't say anything further. The pair watch in silent amusement as Baekhyun relinquishes his hold on Kyungsoo long enough to disappear in the back and return with a tray of muffins and a tall glass of milk. And then he proceeds to force feed Kyungsoo who is obviously trying to politely decline. He flashes Jongin a 'help' look, but it only makes him smile. Kyungsoo deserves a bit of attention. 

"What do you have him wearing?"

Jongin blushes and gives Wufan a glare. "Don't judge me. It's what I have." A moment of thought and Jongin shuffles over closer to his friend. "You know somewhere I can get him some clothes? I don't have the money for expensive stuff like Baekhyun and Yixing, but he needs something of his own."

"Yeah, gimme a sec. I think there's a thrift shop not far from here. I'll go look it up."

Jongin wanders over to the cats still huddled together on one side of the booth and chooses to sit at a table near to them, but not with them. His eyes take in Kyungsoo's flushed cheeks and the happy swish of his tail under the table. Yixing reaches up and starts scratching behind Kyungsoo's left ear and the cat purrs. He purrs. And Jongin's heart drops to take up residence in his stomach. The entire (short) time they've been together, Kyungsoo hadn't purred at all. Even when he'd smile and curl up in his favorite spot with a full belly and a manga, he didn't purr. Jongin feels jealousy creeping in because he isn't the cause of it now. Yixing is, fingers still scraping against the base of his ear and Kyungsoo is leaning in to it now. 

"You like him," Wufan says as he slides into the chair opposite of Jongin, who jumps at the sudden presence. 

"Shut up."

Wufan chuckles. "I take it back. You really like him."

"Doesn't matter." Jongin slouches in his seat and takes the proffered piece of paper with an address and directions written in messy scrawl. "I can't keep him."

It takes half an hour for Jongin to pry Kyungsoo away from Baekhyun and Yixing. His victory is a sad one because the reason they ultimately released him was due to the upcoming lunch rush and not Jongin's incessant begging. Wufan shoves a large bag full of muffins and cookies in Jongin's hands before he leaves and he tries to insist he doesn't need the handout (yes he does) but Wufan narrows his eyes and he swallows his pride. He mumbles a thanks before making sure Kyungsoo is adequately zipped inside his coat and ushers him out the door. 

 

That night they sit on the couch facing each other with a bad made for tv movie forgotten in the background. There's an array of muffins and cookies spread before them and they take turns trying each flavor. Kyungsoo nibbles a small piece off of a chocolate chip muffin and his eyes grow wide before he takes a bigger bite instead of passing it to Jongin. Of course that's in direct violation of the unofficial rules, which prompts Jongin to lunge across and make a grab for the food. Only he's an uncoordinated mass of limbs and they go toppling to the floor in a heap, Kyungsoo giggling under him with the muffin still clutched in his hand. 

Jongin feels his face to go red and is surprised there's enough blood to fill his cheeks when it all seems to be rushing down as he realizes their position. Kyungsoo is squirming beneath him, all smiles and crescent eyes and Jongin's heart skips a beat. Their faces are so very close and he decides to let the cat win this round, slowly standing before he loses all control. Kyungsoo doesn't seem to notice, instead climbing back onto the couch and helping himself to the rest of his well earned prize with a playful grin. A fake pout settles on Jongin's mouth as he pokes at the remaining food before deciding on a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie. They're his favorite.

Kyungsoo chases his chocolate chip muffin with a chocolate chip cookie and Jongin laughs when he spies the smeared chocolate across the corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo looks up at him curiously though long eyelashes and it takes all of his willpower to point at the corner of his own mouth so the feline can clean himself because Jongin is liable to use his tongue at this point. It takes several tries, a small pink tongue darting out to lick off the chocolate and Jongin clutches the small pillow in his lap to keep still. This kitty is more of a temptation with every passing day.

How can Kyungsoo not know the effect he's having on Jongin? His cat ears lean to the right as he sways his head to the left, moving along to the music playing to the credits scrolling down the television. The movie is over and Jongin can't even remember what it had been because Kyungsoo is smiling and his eyes are sparkling and there are crumbs stuck to his cheeks and Jongin has never wanted so much in his life.

But he can't have. Kyungsoo isn't his to keep.

Jongin gently prods the sleepy cat toward the bedroom a few minutes later, telling him to get some sleep. Kyungsoo lazily yawns and meanders into the bathroom to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush Jongin happened to scrounge up, managing to come out even more disheveled than before and half asleep on his feet. Jongin's about to get ready for bed himself and he spies Kyungsoo at the end of the hall. Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo looks like he wants to say something, but in the end he closes the door with a sad smile and Jongin locks himself in the bathroom for a cold shower.

Sleep doesn't come easily, face pressed in the back of the couch and his blanket kicked down to his feet from the constant tossing and turning. And it's not because he isn't tired, because he is. His body is relaxed and his eyes are shut, but his mind won't stop it's reruns of Kyungsoo across the backs of his eyelids. There are feelings stirring in Jongin that he hasn't had in a long time, and not just the ones situated between his legs although they're getting their fair share. Kyungsoo is a spark of life, a breath of fresh air and Jongin is loathe to give him up. Knowing he can't keep him because of such a material reason pisses him off. Money shouldn't be such a deciding factor, but he can't keep the cat if he can't feed him too - or clothe him or be able to take him out to a movie or the park or a play. Jongin wants to do all those things, fill his heart with memories together because he's falling hard and fast.

 

All Jongin can see over the rows of racks is a pair of cat ears, watching as sometimes they'll perk up or one will shift down and the one time they'd both flattened. Kyungsoo has been let loose inside the small thrift shop to find clothes because he's still wearing a borrowed shirt and pants. His reactions are adorable and Jongin can't keep his eyes off the cat even if he wanted to. Which he doesn't. There are no dressing rooms so Kyungsoo keeps darting out to the end of the aisle and holding things up for Jongin's opinion. 

So far he's turned down several shirts that looked too thin to do anything against the cold and a pair of jeans that were verging on holey. However, he is holding on to a pair of red skinny jeans he can only imagine will look spectacular glued to a certain feline's thighs, especially since he's noticeably putting on enough weight to not look starved. 

"Do you have any coats?" Jongin inquires and the small lady behind the counter directs him over to the far corner. "Thank you."

The man gets Kyungsoo's attention when he sees the feline stopping in his tracks after he doesn't see him anymore. The sudden fear that had rushed over his face had Jongin feeling a little guilty for moving out of sight. But then Kyungsoo was all smiles again and hurrying over with a new set of shirts. Jongin plucks them out of the cat's grip and instructs him to put on a coat he thinks might be suitable. Most of their selection is comprised of light jackets and with it being the middle of winter, Kyungsoo needs something substantially warmer. He shifts the shirts onto his forearm and helps zip the coat and pull the hood over Kyungsoo's head until all he can see is a nose and crinkled eyes. Perfect. 

The duo leave the shop with several bags in hand and an added bounce in Kyungsoo's step. Just before he climbs into the car, Kyungsoo wraps his tail around Jongin's waist and pulls him until their sides bump together. "Thank you," Kyungsoo says before his tail gives a squeeze and lets go. The cat settles in the car and Jongin stands there in shock for a few moments longer before regaining his bearings. 

He won't be able to afford lunch or coffee in the mornings for the next week, possibly two with what he spent, but Kyungsoo's face makes it worth it. Kyungsoo is worth it.

 

After washing and drying the pants, Jongin makes his way to his neighbor's house to return them. Thankfully Minseok is the one who opens the door this time and he's saved the experience of landing on the hard ground again. 

"Sorry it took so long to return them," Jongin explains. "I only just got him some clothes today."

"Oh?" Minseok's tone is a little too knowing for Jongin's liking, but his attention isn't on Minseok for much longer. Luhan darts out of the house, nearly knocking the two men to the ground in his haste. They both look up to see Luhan making a break right for Jongin's front door. Oh shit. 

He takes off running after the cat, Minseok on his heels as he calls for Luhan to stop. Of course the cat doesn't listen and he's inside Jongin's house before they can catch up. Jongin dashes into his living room to find Kyungsoo lying on his back on the couch, Luhan sitting on top of his stomach and grinning as he pinches the poor kitty's cheeks. "You are so precious," Luhan coos and Minseok steps around to drag him off. "But I want to play with him." And then Luhan's pouting and Jongin knows that's not good for any of them. 

"Later," Minseok says and whips his head toward Jongin.

"Yes, later," Jongin repeats, reassuring the cat he can have a play date in the future as long as he leaves now. 

It seems to do the trick and Luhan stops fighting in his owner's arms and allows himself to be carried out. "Hey, where's his collar?" Luhan asks just before the pair make it to the exit. "WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE A COLLAR?" The door shuts behind them and Jongin can't force his legs to function, can't turn around to see Kyungsoo's reaction to the outburst.

A collar is a big fucking deal. It stands for ownership and loyalty and a plethora of other things Jongin can't commit to. While he wants to, would love to keep Kyungsoo by his side even after only such a short time, it's impossible and it eats away at him. He can't really put off trying to find him a new home for too much longer. 

Instead of turning around and facing the source of his emotions, Jongin heads further into the kitchen to wash the few dirty dishes piled up in the sink. There's a pan from the eggs this morning because Kyungsoo loves eggs. He likes them scrambled, but he loves them more fried and Jongin attempted to fry an egg for the first time. Kyungsoo had giggled the entire way through because Jongin kept sticking out his tongue in concentration and groaned when the yolk spilled. The cat assured him it was fine and slurped it all down anyway, tail swishing and lips smiling. 

Jongin sighs, taking some of his frustrations out on the pan as he scrubs at a stubborn piece of cooked on food. When did his life get so complicated? It was only a few days ago when it was just him and his routine of normalcy and now he's tearing himself up over a cat. It's not even something he wanted in his life, but Kyungsoo isn't like anyone he's ever met. Even his previous lovers have never gotten under his skin so quickly. Everything feels like it's too much and not enough at once and he's being pulled in too many directions even if it's all so simple. 

He needs to stop being attracted to someone he can't have.

Easier said than done. Kyungsoo doesn't look at him when he walks into the living room later, but Jongin can tell he's a little tense from the way the tip of his tail flicks. The cat may be able to control the emotion on his face, but his tail gives him away. 

"Want to pick a movie?"

Kyungsoo's ears stand up and he nods with a grin. Jongin watches fondly as he digs through the DVDs and puts one in the too-old-to-still-be-functioning player. And then he's back on the couch, burrowing into his corner and Jongin is sure there's already a permanent Kyungsoo shaped curve in the cushions. He smiles fondly at the excited cat before pulling his eyes away in the pretense of watching the movie. Only he's seen this one a hundred times and Kyungsoo is more entertaining.

It isn't long before the feline is stretching out, resting his head on the couch and body laid out across two cushions. The third, the one Jongin is sitting in, is left untouched and he's a little disappointed at the distance. Kyungsoo is avoiding contact.

A terrible, yet brilliant idea springs into Jongin's mind and he reaches over slow enough for the cat not to notice until his fingers caress over the top of his hair. From this angle he can see Kyungsoo's unchanging face, but his ears twitch in response. Never having really done this before, Jongin cautiously scratches around the base of a cat ear and when Kyungsoo doesn't pull away, he does it a little harder. Kyungsoo sighs, subtly leaning in to Jongin's touch as he continues. 

"Come here," Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo stiffens before looking up at him. He pats his lap and the cat straightens his body out enough for his head to land on Jongin's thigh. It's clear Kyungsoo is still hesitant about it and honestly, Jongin is too, but he wants to do this while he can. Using both hands, he scrapes his nails through soft strands of hair that smell like his shampoo and Kyungsoo slowly relaxes against him. 

It's comforting, the warmth from Kyungsoo flooding through Jongin the longer they stay connected. Jongin finds he enjoys the way Kyungsoo's ears feel under his fingertips, the way his breath hitches a little when Jongin finds a sensitive spot (the one just under the side of his left ear is the most sensitive) and how much satisfaction he gets from lavishing attention on him. The first time he hears it, Jongin thinks it's his imagination, but then the noise persists and gets louder. Kyungsoo is most definitely purring and it sends a jolt straight through the man as he keeps moving his hands. 

He's the cause, the reason Kyungsoo is purring this time and Jongin can't keep the smile on his face. His leg may be losing feeling, sharp tingles invading his thigh, but it doesn't matter because the cat is purring. Jongin wouldn't mind spending every evening like this.

The movie ends and Kyungsoo, who Jongin had thought was asleep, rolls out of his reach and stands. "You should take the bed tonight."

"I'm alright on the couch," Jongin assures him with a smile.

"I've seen you rubbing your neck and back all day. You need the bed more than I do." 

"I'm not kicking you out of the bed." Jongin considers the argument finished and is fully prepared to spend another night on the couch despite the discomfort it brings. Kyungsoo seems to think differently as he rests a hand on his side and cocks his hip. Whoa. 

"Then we'll just have to share."

Kyungsoo isn't kidding either because ten minutes later and they're both laying in Jongin's bed, albeit not touching each other at all. Jongin isn't sure whether this is an improvement from the couch or not since all he can think about is how close Kyungsoo is and his eyes trail over the lump on the other side of the bed every time it moves. Rubbing his tired eyes, Jongin sighs and rolls onto his side, facing away from the cat so he can maybe force himself to sleep.

It works for the most part and he's drifting off pleasantly when he feels the bed moving. Kyungsoo's back presses against his own and a soft hum fills the air. Jongin smiles, too exhausted to do more than sink into the additional heat and let sleep finally take him.

 

It's Sunday, Jongin's last day of his mini-vacation. Tomorrow morning he'll have to delve into his old schedule of early mornings and long days behind a desk, only to be made worse by the end of the year fast approaching and the inevitable paperwork to follow. He's determined to do as little as possible today, lazing upside-down on the couch so his knees bend over the back and his head hangs over the edge. Kyungsoo is beside him in the same position, wriggling his toes and smiling every time he looks over at Jongin.

It's nice.

It's perfect.

And Jongin resists the urge to pull Kyungsoo into his arms and bury his face in his neck and cuddle for the next six hours. Instead, he blurts out something that could ruin it all.

"Why were you out in that alley?"

Kyungsoo stills and his smile disappears. When he gets up, Jongin assumes he's going into another room to avoid all conversation on the topic, but the cat sits in his spot on the couch and plays with the end of his tail. "My owner remarried," he begins softly and Jongin sits up to settle beside him and take his hand, linking their fingers. Kyungsoo squeezes and continues. "His new wife decided she didn't like cats, so she drove me out there and kicked me out of the car. She took my collar." Jongin can see tears falling down his cheeks even though he's looking down to hide his face. "I thought he'd be back. He always said I was his favorite."

A sob makes its way out and Jongin pulls the distraught cat into his lap, lets Kyungsoo curl into him and cry as much as he needs. Jongin rocks him back and forth, telling him how amazing he is and how he feels lucky to have found him.

What Jongin wants to say is he's always welcome in his home, how Kyungsoo should stay and never leave. He wants to reassure the cat that no one else will abandon him, but isn't that what Jongin will be forced to do? The words stick in his throat and he swallows them down until Kyungsoo falls asleep in his arms. Kyungsoo doesn't relinquish his hold on Jongin when he carries him to bed later, so the man lays with him, falling asleep with a leg thrown over his and hands twisted in his shirt. The last things he sees are the remnants of tears shining in the corners of Kyungsoo's eyes and the small smile on his lips.

 

Jongin leaves his rarely used dinosaur of a cellphone on the kitchen table in the morning along with the number to his office in case Kyungsoo needs to get in touch with him. Hopefully he only uses it out of necessity because Jongin is on a pay-as-you-go plan. He takes one last look at the cat still in a tangled mess in his bed before leaving a little extra early. The coffee shop is thankfully empty when he walks in, shivering from the temperature difference. Yixing and Baekhyun are both leaning on the front counter, talking with each other until they spy Jongin approaching and grin. 

"Where's Kyungsoo?"

"I'm going to work, Baekhyun. He's still at home."

"Oh, so your usual then?"

"Not today. I just came by to thank Wufan."

Said man walks out and sends the two cats a warning look before they scamper off. They're notorious for not helping him get things ready and it's obvious they are goofing off still. "How'd that store work out?"

"It was great, thank you. Found a few decent outfits so he's not sitting around in the same thing now."

"I have some clothes for him," Wufan begins as he digs under the counter. "They used to be Baekhyun's, but he doesn't wear them anymore."

A giant trash bag gets plopped down in front of Jongin and he blinks at it a few times. "Wow."

"Yeah, well, at least there's space in his closet now."

"This is - wow. I really can't thank you enough." 

"Consider this you doing me a favor. I've been trying to get him to clean out his damn closet for close to a year and nothing worked until I mentioned Kyungsoo." Wufan walks around and hefts the bag up. "I'll take it to your car for you."

"I can manage," Jongin says with a chuckle. He's not exactly a weakling. 

"Not when your hands are full," Yixing adds before thrusting coffee and a bag full of food (probably more muffins) at him. 

"I THINK I HAVE SOME OLD COLLARS IF -"

"NO!" Jongin yells back as they're walking out. The last thing he needs is a rehash of that emotional turbulence.

Even with the longer than usual delay, he still makes it to the office before Joonmyun and takes a bit to enjoy his coffee. He stows the muffins in a drawer to take home later for Kyungsoo since most of them are chocolate chip. When his boss comes in, Sehun in tow, the cat gets a whiff and Jongin spares a muffin for him. Sehun grins as he eats, bouncing on his heels and staying out with Jongin instead of following Joonmyun as per usual. There are still a lot of files on his desk to be gone through and put away and it takes his mind off things for a while. 

It's around lunch when Joonmyun loiters on the corner of Jongin's desk, reading over a mistake Jongin caught earlier and mumbling to himself. Jongin hates to interrupt, but -

"Hey, you don't happen to know anyone wanting a cat, do you?"

Sehun's attention is gained along with Joonmyun's and the cat ceases tugging on the back of his owner's hair to rivet his eyes on Jongin. 

"Why do you ask?"

Jongin clears his throat and tries to be nonchalant about it. "I picked up a stray."

"Oh?" Joonmyun looks surprised, but Sehun is grinning from ear to ear, his little eyes squished and his ears standing up. 

"I brought him to my place so he wouldn't freeze, but he needs a home. Preferably someplace nice with someone who can cook eggs. He loves eggs. And he likes reading manga, too. Oh and he -"

"Sounds like the perfect pet for you." Joonmyun's smile doesn't look so nice anymore now. He's teasing and Jongin scowls.

"I can't keep him."

"Why?" This time it's Sehun asking and Jongin's ass is saved when the phone rings. Joonmyun takes the file into his office and Sehun follows, thankfully.

Jongin sighs and dives back in once he hangs up the phone, wishing his boss had been a little more helpful. He already knew Kyungsoo would be the perfect pet for him if he could keep him. That isn't the problem. Sehun's reappearance later only hinders progress and Jongin is finding it hard not to snap at the inquisitive cat.

"There has to be a reason why you can't keep him," Sehun rambles. "Does he smell? Because you can just give him a bath. Wait, he is potty trained, right? He's not a kitten, is he?"

Sehun's getting excited and Jongin's afraid the chair is going to break if he keeps climbing around in it. "Sehun!" he yells moments later, getting the cat's attention. "I can't afford to keep him, ok? So calm down."

"Oh." And Sehun looks crestfallen. Jongin attempts to cheer him up with another muffin before shooing him away.

His brain is numb and Jongin never wants to see another number again. He's been poring over them all day and there's still a hefty stack left for tomorrow. He whines and stumbles out to his car with anticipation. Kyungsoo is waiting for him. He hadn't realized how used to the other's presence he'd gotten over the course of only a few days, but not hearing Kyungsoo's voice brings his mood down. All he wants to do is get home and see that sweet smile, hear him talk about anything - even numbers - until Jongin falls asleep.

Jongin smells food when he walks in the door and Kyungsoo bounds over to him with that smile he'd missed so much. "You made dinner?"

"Yes." And Kyungsoo barely lets Jongin get his coat off before pulling him over to the stove. It looks amazing and Jongin's mouth is already watering.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"You never asked. I showed you how to fry an egg though."

"And I failed."

"Not everyone's perfect," Kyungsoo teases and Jongin laughs. Oh how he missed this and he'd only been away eleven hours; eleven long, excruciating hours. 

Jongin has to admit Kyungsoo is the better cook between the two of them and when he lets the cat know, he bears witness to the dusting of pink across his cheeks when he ducks his head. Playfully, he kicks at him under the table and Kyungsoo laughs, scooting his chair and subsequently his feet out of reach. When they're finished eating, bellies full and bodies relaxed, Jongin collects the dishes so he can wash them. Only Kyungsoo swats him away and orders him out of the kitchen. He hears a small cough and turns to look back, but Kyungsoo is already at the sink and Jongin thinks nothing of it.

He's too tired to put up much of a fight and inevitably collapses on the couch in the dark. His eyes slip closed and he's not sure how long he's managed to nap before Kyungsoo slaps him on the thigh. "Ow," he groans, rubbing the sore spot. "I'm up." Jongin rolls off the furniture and makes it to his feet so he can shower. The hot water feels nice and serves to wake him up in a not so shocking manner, hand moving down to wipe over the still red area of his leg. And even though it hurts, Jongin smiles.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Kyungsoo asks as they sit on the couch together, sniffling lightly. He has a manga in his hand and he's looking over at Jongin expectantly.

"Sleeping."

"That's not a hobby," the cat chides with a click of his tongue.

"It is too. And a very respectable one at that." Kyungsoo gives him a look and Jongin chuckles. "I used to dance to keep in shape. Haven't really felt like it lately, though. What about you?"

"These are nice," he answers with a sly smile, holding up the manga and waving it around. 

"What about before?"

Kyungsoo takes a moment before he answers, his words carefully chosen. "My owner was an elderly man and he couldn't do much. So I did; cooking, cleaning, laundry. There wasn't really time for much else."

"Well now you have all the time you want."

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose and playfully kicks across the couch before Jongin motions for him to come over. They spend the rest of the night with Kyungsoo's head on his lap and Jongin petting the cat until they shuffle off to bed. Jongin opens his arm and lets Kyungsoo curl in to his side before they fall asleep. If he'd been more awake, Jongin would have spotted the warning signs. 

It's still dark outside when Jongin wakes, Kyungsoo whimpering in his sleep as he rolls over. He's quick to sit up, grabbing on to the cat's arm to pull him closer. A pair of eyes open and look at him just before Kyungsoo sneezes. Jongin turns on the bedside lamp and the room floods with dim light. Kyungsoo whines, but Jongin doesn't let him go. He takes in his flush face and sweaty hair and then the cat coughs. A press of his hands on his face and Jongin knows he's running a fever. "I'll be right back," he whispers before climbing out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

Somewhere in the cabinet he has cold medicine and he only hopes it's suitable for Kyungsoo too because he doesn't know of any places open this late and he can't afford to take him to a clinic. He finds the pills and reads over the box, triple checking it's safe for cats before filling a cup with water and taking them to Kyungsoo. He gratefully takes them both and thanks Jongin in a raspy voice followed by another cough. Jongin sits up, back against the headboard so he can pull Kyungsoo over. The cat lays his head on his chest and sniffles. Hopefully the medicine will kick in soon and they can both get back to sleep.

If he wasn't absolutely needed at work today, Jongin totally would have called in sick even though it's only the cat in his arms that's coughing and sneezing. He's gotten too little sleep and he's panicking about leaving Kyungsoo in this state during the day until he makes an executive decision. He's going to take Kyungsoo with him.

The cat puts up no resistance as Jongin changes him into attire fit for the weather, too preoccupied with the pathetic sniffling to perv over how much Kyungsoo is filling out with steady meals. His ribs no longer look dangerously close to popping through his skin and his legs don't appear as though they'll shatter with the weight of his body. Jongin at least has that to be thankful for when he lifts the cat into his arms and takes him out to the preheated car. The last thing he wants to do is expose him to more inclement weather than absolutely necessary.

He really can't afford it, but Jongin digs around in his jacket pockets and in the compartments of his car before scrounging up enough change for a coffee. If he'd been able to get enough sleep last night it wouldn't have been a problem, but he's already on empty and the boost will keep him functioning. Yixing smiles and waves as he approaches.

"Coffee please," he says, still a little out of breath from the jog. He'd left Kyungsoo passed out in the car with the engine running. "I'm in a hurry," he adds apologetically. When he's presented with his drink, he sets the change on the counter and hurries out the door before Yixing can say anything else. The cat is still asleep when Jongin gets back to the car and he reaches over to place a hand on his forehead. Still warm. The box of pills is in Jongin's coat pocket and they'll make it to the office just in time for him to take another dose.

When Joonmyun shows up after Jongin has Kyungsoo settled in the corner, thick blanket under him so he can sleep, he's surprised to see him without Sehun. It means he's left the cat with Tao, his other (less needy) cat who Jongin only very rarely sees. Normally Sehun is only with Tao when he's in heat, but Jongin eerily knows the cat's schedule from working here so long and it's not that time. He remembers very clearly the first time he met the intimidating cat, black tail wrapped around Sehun possessively as the two barged into Joonmyun's office without warning. His boss had poked his head out the door, hair a mess and cheeks flushed, a few minutes later and gave Jongin the rest of the day off. 

"No Sehun?"

"I figured we could do without the distraction," Joonmyun answers, eyes flitting curiously to the bundle in the corner.

Jongin cringes and offers an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry. Kyungsoo woke up last night with a fever and I couldn't leave him at home alone."

At the mention of Kyungsoo, Joonmyun's face brightens and he chuckles. "It's fine. Make sure to take care of him while you work." He takes one final glance at the sleeping figure before leaving the two alone and Jongin heaves a sigh of relief. That could have gone a lot worse.

Jongin has the nicest boss in the history of ever.

Even when Jongin takes multiple breaks to wake Kyungsoo enough to sip down a cup of water, he still manages to accomplish more than he would have if Sehun were around. It makes him wonder how much better he could do his job if the cat always stayed at home with Tao. Jongin rests a hand on Kyungsoo's forehead and is happy to find his temperature is back to normal levels and the cherry red on the tip of his nose is now a faint pink. With a fond sigh, he stands and nearly collides with someone he didn't know was there.

They grab each other in an effort to not fall to the floor and Jongin finds himself face to face with Jongdae. 

"I haven't been groped there in a while," the feline says teasingly and Jongin looks down at his hand placement. His fingers are only dug into Jongdae's side but before he can speak, the cat has a hand around his wrist and trails Jongin's hand down to his ass. Jongin laughs as Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows and slaps him on the butt before pulling away.

"Still the same, I see," Jongin comments as he walks to his desk and flops in the chair.

"Because it's still fun."

Jongdae isn't your usual cat. Most desire to have an owner, someone to take care of them and shower them with attention. But not this one. He enjoys his freedom and proudly flounces around without a collar and hits on anyone he deems attractive enough to be in his league. Jongdae and Jongin fooled around a few times right after he joined the company, but that had been two years ago and there were no hard feelings because it was all physical. "So what brings you to the top floor?" 

"Quarterly estimates for next year's advertisements," the cat drawls, slinking over to the figure still asleep in the corner. "Yours?"

"Long story," Jongin sighs and Jongdae leaves it alone. He always knows when to not press an issue; another reason why they get along so well.

A soft sneeze filters through the blanket and Kyungsoo sits up with bed hair and half his face covered in red criss-crosses from where it had been in the same spot for hours. Jongdae's mouth falls open and he sends Jongin an approving look, to which he responds with a roll of his eyes.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

If he were any less of a man, Jongin would have possibly melted into his seat from the cute being sent his direction; a combination of Kyungsoo's confused sleepy expression and the look of awe on Jongdae's face as he crouches down and reaches out to tentatively pet the sick cat. "Aren't you just precious," he coos and Kyungsoo's already flushed face gets redder.

"Don't get too attached," Jongin warns. "He's sick."

It doesn't seem to deter Jongdae in the least and he keeps petting Kyungsoo who is now closing his eyes and smiling at the attention. "Can you take care of him and handle that stack on your desk?" Jongdae inquires, eyeing the pile Jongin's been meticulously working through all morning.

"We're doing just fine," Jongin grumps. 

"Oh lighten up. I only meant I'd be happy to take him off your hands for a while. At least feed him some soup. I'm sure Chanyeol has some down in the break room and wouldn't mind sharing." 

At the mention of food Kyungsoo's tail starts flopping and Jongin admits defeat. "Promise to not leave him alone with the giant?"

"I wouldn't leave a plastic bag alone with Chanyeol."

"Alright," Jongin sighs. "If Kyungsoo wants to go, it's fine with me."

They both look at the cat who is nodding and smiling while already attempting to get to his feet, which are tangled in the blanket and he flops over once before achieving a vertical position. Jongdae wraps an arm around his waist and leads them back down the hall, his actual job being forgotten and Jongin chuckles before getting back to it. They'll be fine.

 

Laughter spills through the cracked door of the break room, a tinkling giggle Jongin immediately identifies as Kyungsoo, but it's mixed with a deep voice he knows all too well. He walks in to find Kyungsoo sitting at one of the tables, knees up and looking better than he has all day. Jongin ignores the need to fawn over Kyungsoo in favor of glaring at Chanyeol who is sitting across from him and slapping his thigh as he guffaws like an idiot. It's not that he dislikes Chanyeol, not really, but he's still convinced he was behind Sehun's strip tease and it makes him a little less credible in the being-left-alone-with-his-Kyungsoo department. Where the hell is Jongdae? The little feline traitor.

Deciding against hurling something at Chanyeol, Jongin instead sits down in the seat closest to Kyungsoo, leaning over to rest his head on the cat's shoulders. He's so tired and his eyes hurt and his brain hurts and he wants to go home and curl up with Kyungsoo and sleep the day away. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cat?" Chanyeol asks once he takes notice of the other man.

"I don't have a cat. I have a Kyungsoo," he clarifies and that's when Jongdae graces the room with his presence.

"Well don't you two look cozy," he remarks and Jongin yawns, rubbing at his face before letting his arm rest around Kyungsoo's shoulders. The cat tenses for a moment before relaxing again, so Jongin stays put in an effort to indulge a little. 

When Jongin looks over at Chanyeol, his stomach clenches and he scowls. "Stop looking at him like that."

"Like what?" Chanyeol's whole innocence thing looks gross and Jongin scrunches his nose. It's not cute and Jongdae whacks the tall man on the back of his head with his tail before sitting in his lap. Well that's new.

It's too late in the afternoon for anyone else to be in the room and Jongin figures the only reason Chanyeol is here is for Jongdae. That still doesn't make him feel any better about the way he was staring at Kyungsoo - like he wanted to eat him. Jongin convinces himself it's not jealousy he's experiencing, but a need to protect those that can't do it themselves. Chanyeol is big and Kyungsoo is practically pocket-sized. 

"Oh," the man exclaims, sitting up suddenly and Kyungsoo nearly topples out of his chair because he'd been leaning on Jongin with all his weight. "I brought your medicine." Jongin fishes the pills out of his pocket and pops two out for Kyungsoo, who takes them without hesitation. It's the entire reason he'd come down here anyway, but he ended up a bit sidetracked by Chanyeol. Jongin places his palm on Kyungsoo's forehead and is pleased that his temperature is still down. Standing, he stretches before heading out. "Bring him back up later?" he asks Jongdae and the cat tosses him a thumbs up.

 

Jongin makes sure Kyungsoo is properly bundled up in his coat before wrapping the blanket around him too so they can walk out to the car. It's well after dark and the cold stings his face when they step outside. Jongin shivers and rests a hand where he thinks the cat's lower back is so he can guide him. 

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance," Kyungsoo mumbles with a sigh and Jongin stops.

"You're never a nuisance."

"Even when I hide under the bed?"

All Jongin can see of Kyungsoo are his eyes and they're squeezed into crescents from the smile hidden under layers of warmth. "Please promise you'll never do that again."

"Promise," he says with a laugh. 

They resume their trek, Jongin guiding Kyungsoo around potential icy patches in the parking lot before driving home. Home.

Jongin comes home the next evening with leftover pizza from the small gathering they'd had at the office to celebrate the end of the year. Kyungsoo sits with him on the couch, abandoning the kitchen table and they stay up until midnight as they eat and comment on the lack of decent television. They bundle up in their coats and stand just outside the front door to watch the fireworks going off with smiles and hands buried deep in their pockets. Jongin is a little more fascinated by the genuine happiness on Kyungsoo's face than the colorful lights exploding in the sky. He keeps stealing glances, finding himself smiling and wishing the night would never end. 

Luhan spots them from next door and bounds over with the sloppiest grin on his face and he pounces Kyungsoo again. The poor cat sinks to the ground with Luhan on his back as Jongin tries to pull him off. Minseok joins in on the tugging and they all fall to the ground in a puffy pile of coats and legs. Kyungsoo giggles at the bottom even though there are three bodies squishing him and Jongin huffs as he finally shoves Luhan away. He checks over Kyungsoo twice before he's satisfied he hasn't been injured and he frowns at Luhan who is now cowering behind his owner's back.

"I just wanted to play," Luhan pouts and he peers over Minseok's shoulder with drooping ears.

"Not after midnight," Minseok chides and Luhan sinks down again.

They part with promises of soon and shuffle inside to crawl in bed together and pass out.

 

Kyungsoo sings while he takes a bath and it makes Jongin smile because he can hear it through the thin walls. 

Kyungsoo steals one of Jongin's blankets to keep on his side of the couch and the man instinctively keeps that spot empty even if the cat is elsewhere.

Kyungsoo comes to Jongin and doesn't hesitate to lay his head on his lap to be scratched, purring and humming softly until they're both dangerously close to falling asleep.

Kyungsoo clings to Jongin when they go to bed, nuzzling his face in his neck and wrapping his tail around his waist.

Kyungsoo makes Jongin feel like a different person, someone less jaded by the world and he can't remember a time when he's smiled so much.

Jongin refuses to live without him.

 

"Buying?" Joonmyun comments as he looks over Jongin's shoulder at his computer screen. There's the website for a real estate company still up on his browser that he'd forgotten to close.

"Selling," he corrects and hands his boss the file he requested. Joonmyun hums, but leaves it alone. 

Jongin's come to the conclusion that if he sells his house, they'd have enough to buy a small apartment and have a buffer just in case. The bills would be cheaper and he would be able to dote on Kyungsoo properly with clothes and better food and more manga because he's going through Jongin's collection at an alarming rate. As long as Kyungsoo's there, anyplace can be home. 

He watches as Sehun makes himself at home with juice in hand and his feet resting on top of the desk. There's no use scolding him or trying to remove his sneakers from the papers he's set them on. Jongin settles for sending him a dirty look and his eyes catch Sehun swallowing, the lump going down until it's hidden by the collar around his neck. It's not hot in the office, the thermostat kept at a comfortable median, but Jongin's feels too warm and his palms are beginning to get clammy.

If he got Kyungsoo a collar, would he wear it? Does he want to stay with Jongin?

Through all the uncertainty and spending the rest of his day feeling slightly nauseous in anticipation, Jongin finds himself inside a small shop that sells collars. He'd never been in one before and the sheer variety sends him reeling. There are collars of every size and color, some studded and some bejeweled. He spies one series of collars with rings all the way around for charms on a rack next to a case of individual charms. It's a bit much and knows something that gaudy isn't for Kyungsoo.

There's a natural beauty to Kyungsoo that Jongin doesn't want to upset. It's a delicate balance between his black hair and almost white skin, with pink lips and dark eyes to add a splash of color. Kyungsoo doesn't need anything to take away from that and in the end, Jongin finds a simple black collar he can only imagine will look perfect wrapped around his soft neck.

The small circle is light in his palm, but he feels weighed down by the responsibility and commitment that comes attached. It's a lifelong promise, one not taken lightly and Jongin's unsure if he's feeling so torn because he's about to take a giant leap or because he's afraid Kyungsoo will reject him. The last few weeks have been eventful, from finding him freezing and alone to not being able to think about life without his smile. Will this make Kyungsoo smile?

Jongin pockets the collar and drives home, trying not to think of what's about to happen. Dinner's already on the table when he walks in, Kyungsoo expecting him to be home sooner, but he doesn't ask about his tardiness and Jongin doesn't offer an excuse. His mind is too preoccupied, watching the cat from across the table as he eats, already imagining him wearing the collar, a startling black against white and his noodles get stuck halfway down. 

Plates cleared and stomachs full, Jongin is reconsidering his decision to eat. If anything, the meal only makes his stomach hurt more. Kyungsoo gets up to wash the dishes and Jongin follows, wrapping fingers around the feline's arm and turning him around. He looks startled and Jongin swallows over the thick lump embedded in his throat.

"I got something for you today," he begins, voice wavering a little and by now his nervousness is obvious.

Kyungsoo ears tilt forward a little and his tail wraps around his own leg for security. "You didn't have to get me anything," he says in a soft voice.

"But I wanted - want to." Jongin slips his hand into his pocket and Kyungsoo follows the action with his eyes and he wonders if he's about to ruin everything. His fingers clasp around the symbol of ownership and he hesitates before pulling it out. The surprise is written all over Kyungsoo, from his body language to his ears, and his eyes keep flitting from the collar in his outstretched palm to Jongin's face and back. "I know what it means, what comes with a collar and you don't have to take it," Jongin begins in a rush. "I don't want you to feel obligated because you're not. I just need you to understand I'm serious and I promise you will never be without a home with me. If you don't want this, it's ok. You don't have to leave. You'll always be welcome here."

There's no response and Kyungsoo isn't moving. Jongin lets his hand fall from the cat's arm with the resignation of being rejected. Very carefully he places the collar on the kitchen table and backs away from the shell-shocked feline. Disappointment threatens to spill hot tears down his cheeks, but he holds them off. His heart hurts with every beat and the silence is loud in his ears. Jongin turns on the television to drown out the myriad of thoughts and emotions crashing down on his shoulders, settling down on the couch. 

Colors flicker across the screen and in the distance he hears water running in the kitchen. Kyungsoo is doing the dishes. A smile threatens to pluck at his lips, but it falls short and Jongin focuses on the pixelized laughing faces and their scripted banter because it's better than rejection. One tv show leads to another and Jongin doesn't turn his head when he feels the couch dip under Kyungsoo's weight. He doesn't look down when the cat's head lands on his lap either, but he does pet him as he always does. Kyungsoo settles nicely against him, almost as if Jongin's body melds to his needs. This is nice, perfect even and it's why he never wants it to stop.

Minutes later, Kyungsoo's small hand reaches up and grabs Jongin's wrist, stilling his motions. Jongin holds his breath as his hand is trailed down, over hair and soft skin until it meets a rougher texture. Kyungsoo relinquishes his grip as Jongin inhales sharply. His eyes dart down for confirmation, taking in black against white, collar buckled snug against the skin of Kyungsoo's neck. There are a thousand things running through his mind, all of them he wants to say out loud, but none of it seems appropriate.

Jongin drags the pads of his fingers over the top of the collar and the skin above it. Kyungsoo shudders before a low purr starts and with that he knows he doesn't need to say anything. This is enough. Kyungsoo is his. The weight in his heart lifts only to be replaced with a different, more serene tempo.

 

It's Saturday when Jongin hears his cellphone ringing and he searches blindly with his hand until it wraps around the stupid device. He's sorely tempted to throw it, but cracks an eye open to hit the answer button instead. "What?" he rasps out, trying to keep it low because Kyungsoo is still asleep. 

"Morning Princess," Wufan teases and if they were face to face, he might have been inclined to punch him right in his handsome face.

"Is there any particular reason why you're calling me before 7 on a weekend or do you enjoy being an asshole?"

"I have two reasons, actually: Baekhyun and Yixing."

"I will not catsit for you again." The last time had been a disaster with Baekhyun trying to redecorate his house and Yixing prancing around in hardly anything for a week. Not to mention the lack of hot water.

Wufan snorts unattractively. "No, but they do want you to visit. With Kyungsoo. And I do believe Baekhyun's exact words were, 'tell Jongin to bring Kyungsoo or I'll skin him alive'."

"I fail to see the incentive in this."

"There's free coffee."

"We'll be there soon." Damn addiction.

Kyungsoo rolls over with a groan, tail smacking Jongin in the face when he tries to wake him up. The feline burrows further into the comforter and it's insanely cute. It's more than tempting to crawl back in with him and snuggle for a few more hours, but coffee. And friendship. Jongin makes sure to mention chocolate chip muffins and Kyungsoo rolls out of bed sleepily, but without complaint. 

Jongin was right. Those red skinny jeans are sinful, curving around Kyungsoo's thighs deliciously and Jongin nearly tosses him onto the mattress until he remembers they aren't in that type of relationship. Maybe if he's lucky enough one day he'll get the courage to take the leap. Until then, he stares and probably drools a little, appreciating the shift of the collar around Kyungsoo's neck when he zips up his coat. And even with most of his face covered, Jongin can tell he's smiling.

Wufan hands Jongin a cup of coffee the moment he steps in the shop and promptly takes a hop back out of reach. Jongin chuckles and inhales deeply, letting the steam warm his nose and the smell coat his nose and throat. It feels like it's been forever since he's been able to enjoy the simple pleasure of sipping caffeine without being rushed or pressed for cash. Because it's free. And he looks up when three gasps reverberate through the room and pull him out of his reverie. Jongin locks eyes with Kyungsoo, his coat unzipped and halfway off, exposing his brand new collar.

Yixing and Baekhyun proceed to shriek like teenage girls in a cosmetics shop on free sample day while Wufan stares dumbly at Kyungsoo's neck. The two cats fawn over the collar as they drag Kyungsoo off to a booth and squeeze in.

"I thought you couldn't do that," Wufan comments, finally pulling his gaze away.

"I'm selling my house to do that."

"I knew you liked him." Wufan elbows Jongin playfully in the ribs and they both laugh. "Be careful though."

"Careful?"

"If I know Baekhyun, he'll try to convince Kyungsoo he needs diamonds."

Jongin burns his tongue on his coffee and inhales the liquid. Ow.

 

Jongin drops the files in his arms and curses before bending to pick the papers off the floor. Another set of hands join and he looks up to see Joonmyun assisting with the mess. He thanks him and continues until they're all neatly stacked even if they aren't in the proper folders anymore. It's going to take an hour at least to resort them.

Instead of heading back to his office, Joonmyun chooses to sit on the side of Jongin's desk. "There's a new position in the company opening up," he starts and Jongin blinks up at him. "I'd really like you to apply."

"Me? What position?"

"Personal assistant." And there's a smug grin on Joonmyun's face. "My personal assistant. It's a lot more interesting than this, I daresay and it pays better. Plus, you can finally put that business degree of yours to use. Interested?"

Jongin would have to be an idiot to say no. "I am."

"Great, you're hired. You start in the morning."

Jongin finds himself reeling a little from whiplash and doesn't have a chance to ask what the hell just happened before Joonmyun's disappeared. He looks down at the papers in front of him and sets them aside. 

 

"You have cake," Kyungsoo observes as soon as Jongin gets in the door, shuffling the confection from one hand to the other so he can slide off his coat. 

"I have cake," he says with a smile, enjoying the way Kyungsoo is eyeing the treat with barely contained excitement. Jongin's little splurge is totally worth it just seeing this kind of reaction. He figures with his new raise, he can pay half the electric bill for now and the rest when he gets his next check.

"Is there a reason for cake?"

Jongin sets the cake on the table before he can drop it. "I got a promotion," he blurts out and suddenly he has his arms full of cat. 

The first thing he notices is the pleasant smell, followed by warmth, but the best part is the feel of plush lips against his own. It doesn't last long, Kyungsoo bouncing back with a horrified look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't -" Jongin sees fit to cut the cat off with a second kiss, tilting his head up by his chin and pressing their mouths back together. Kyungsoo toed the line first and Jongin is going to obliterate it, drawing him into his arms so he can hold him close. He feels hands gripping the back of his shirt, pulling him closer and Jongin smiles, enjoys being enveloped in this haze of happiness. 

When they part, Jongin bumps their noses together and Kyungsoo laughs. "Cake?"

If Jongin didn't know any better, he'd think Kyungsoo liked the cake more than him. The cat hums appreciatively with each bite, licking frosting off his fingers and lips in such a tantalizing way that Jongin sometimes leans in to do it for him just to see his eyes cloud and cheeks flush. Plain old vanilla frosting has never tasted better. Kyungsoo leans forward to wipe frosting across Jongin's bottom lip before he laves it off and in one swift move the cat is on his lap. Jongin takes his time licking his way through Kyungsoo's parted lips, pulling away when the cat pushes forward because he's not going fast enough. A desperate little whine filters between their mouths and Jongin finally kisses him the way he's been wanting to kiss him for a while. Kyungsoo has hands in his hair, holding on tighter each time their tongues glide together. It's divine and Jongin becomes addicted from just one taste.

They lay together in bed, Kyungsoo with his head on Jongin's chest and tail around his waist as they always do, but there's something different this time. Jongin can't stop smiling. 

"I like you," Kyungsoo mumbles into his shirt, fingers tracing patterns across the fabric that send little shudders through Jongin's skin.

"I like you too." And Jongin thinks maybe the word like is an understatement, but nothing else seems to fit. He seems to be floating somewhere between like and love.

Kyungsoo sits up, looking at Jongin with his bright eyes that seem to shine from the light spilling through the crack in the curtains. "I mean as more - more than my owner."

It's only a small shift before he's sitting up enough to capture Kyungsoo's lips in a kiss. "Me too."

 

Jongin walks down the hall toward Joonmyun's office with a skip in his step, halting in surprise to see Tao behind his old desk and in a suit. Sehun is at his side, lazily leaning his head on the other cat's shoulder, but Tao doesn't seem to mind. "Morning," Tao greets with a smile. 

"Morning." 

He supposes it makes sense. Tao's always been more attuned with Joonmyun when it comes to things he needs and this is just an extension. With a mental shrug, he returns Sehun's half-hearted wave and enters his boss' office with a mix of nerves and excitement. Joonmyun's already behind his desk, cellphone balanced between his shoulder and his ear and he motions for Jongin to come over, handing him a printed copy of his schedule (which is quite full and Jongin gulps) and then a packet of papers on top for him to familiarize himself with. It's a rundown of the company they're having a meeting with later and Jongin supposes he's going to be there too. 

Joonmyun's call ends and before he can get a word in, it rings again and he groans. Jongin neatly plucks it out of his hand and answers it for him.

 

When he receives his first check after the promotion (which he certainly doesn't cry over when he sees the amount), Jongin is only too happy to pull his house off the market and resume his morning habit of coffee made by a certain tall blond with feline attachments. His new position isn't as easy as being a secretary, but it's challenging and his respect for Joonmyun skyrockets. The only thing he laments is being so thoroughly exhausted when he gets home.

Kyungsoo is always waiting to greet him, arms around his neck and lips warm as they mumble greetings and silly sentiments. Dinner sits on the table and his - his - cat never lets him get near the dirty dishes. It's a nice, new routine Jongin finds himself adapting to well. Kyungsoo isn't going anywhere and he gets to take his time exploring their new relationship even if sometimes he gets a little impatient. It's not always easy holding back when Kyungsoo is purring against him and his little fingers are scratching down his back as they lay in bed together. But Jongin exerts enough self control to stop things from going too fast. For Kyungsoo's sake.

More often than not, Jongin's showers are now of the cold variety. 

 

Kyungsoo has his tail clutched tight in his hands and his ears are leaning back dangerously when he walks up to Jongin, sitting hesitantly on the edge of the couch. The man shifts to give the cat more space, but he doesn't take it. The look on his face sends a wave of nervousness through Jongin and he's not sure what to expect from this sudden mood shift.

"Can - can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can." Jongin wants to give him a reassuring smile, but Kyungsoo won't look at him. This can't be good and his hands ball into fists on his lap. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and fidgets a little further onto the cushion so he's no longer in danger of sliding off. It takes him a moment to find the right words, mouth opening and closing a few times. Each time he thinks his cat is going to say something, Jongin braces himself for the worst. "I'm-going-to-go-into-heat-soon," Kyungsoo finally gets out in a rush.

"Going to - oh." Realization slaps Jongin in the face and all the breath pushes out of his lungs. "Oh." And he cringes at how high pitched his voice comes out. It's high school all over again. "How- how do you usually handle . . . it?"

There's a deep red filling in Kyungsoo's cheeks and he slouches. "By myself."

Jongin reaches over and hefts the cat onto his lap, hugging him close and waiting for Kyungsoo to relax against him. "I'll take care of you." And Jongin really hopes that didn't sound as skeezy out loud as it did in his head.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kyungsoo takes his time running the tip of his nose up the side of Jongin's neck and over his cheek before kissing him lightly while the man is attempting to reign in his sudden wild imagination. "But I don't want our first time to be because of that."

And there it goes, Jongin deflating because of course he doesn't want that. Why would he? He understands, he really does, and he's willing to wait. Jongin will take this at Kyungsoo's pace even if there are now hands stroking along the bare skin of his stomach which means the cat's managed to get them under his shirt. 

A warm mouth skims under his ear and Jongin feels Kyungsoo's breath across his face. "I want you now," the cat purrs before his teeth tug on his ear lightly.

"What."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whines and the tone sends a shudder of need all the way to his curled toes.

Jongin groans and brings Kyungsoo up, kisses him hard as the tight grip he had on his lust slips from his grasp. If Kitty wants to play, Jongin will play.

With a heave, he sits up fully, bringing Kyungsoo with him so he can stand. "We're not doing this on the couch," he informs the cat when he sees the sudden fear on his face; as if it were possible Jongin could reject him. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's neck and the smile returns to his face. Even after all the food and time to build his weight up, Kyungsoo is still light in his arms and it feels right. He settles comfortably in the empty spaces and makes Jongin feel complete. Unable to help himself, he buries his face in Kyungsoo's neck after laying him atop the comforter, neither of them letting go of their hold. 

Kyungsoo nestles into the blanket with a sigh as Jongin's lips connect with his jaw and throat in a heated trail. The soft little noises Kyungsoo makes go straight to Jongin gut, swirling and mixing with lust until he's hard and pressing uncomfortably in his pants. He can't wait to fully claim Kyungsoo, bury inside his tempting body until he screams. He wants to brand his name all over this creature so no one else touches. 

Jongin licks along the top of Kyungsoo's collar and his breath hitches, sharp and punctuated with a low moan. The more he teases around the leather, the tighter Kyungsoo clings to him, thighs tightening around his sides and fingers pulling at his hair. His voice cracks when Jongin bites and hips lift off the mattress to grind into Jongin's pelvis with need. Kyungsoo's just as hard as he is.

Ideally, they'd take their time, explore each other fully with eager hands and warm mouths, but this has been building for too long. Kyungsoo ignores Jongin's shirt in his haste to rid the man of his pants, unbuttoning and tugging the zipper down before sliding his hands underneath the fabric to sink nails in the firm muscle of his ass and force him down. It's so good, pressure and friction and Kyungsoo's voice in his ear, begging for more. 

Cold air rushes in when their bodies part, but it's only long enough for hands shaking with anticipation to peel down pants and force shirts over their heads. It musses Kyungsoo's hair wonderfully and his ears are already twitching from impatience. Jongin drinks in the sight beneath him greedily; pale skin flushed and starting to shine with sweat, lips turned red by his own and fleshy thighs spread for him to fit himself between. Kyungsoo calls his name, reaches a hand out for contact and Jongin takes it, laces their fingers together and squeezes as he gives him a smile.

Blood rushes in his ears, instinct more than anything driving him to remove the last obstacles, boxers landing on carpet without a sound. Jongin begins at the bottom, fingertips digging into the supple flesh of Kyungsoo's thighs before he gives in to his own desires and leans in to replace his fingers with his mouth. Kyungsoo mewls, lifts into the touch as his hands find themselves buried in Jongin's hair again. His tail has managed to snake around Jongin's arm, the end flicking over skin enough to tease. 

Jongin sucks a red mark high on Kyungsoo's inner thigh and he hears a moan when he scrapes his teeth over it gently. The sound is addicting and Jongin repeats the action so he can hear it again, but this time Kyungsoo gives out a whine after, shifting his hips down so his cock is closer to the man's mouth. He knows what he wants and Jongin is all too willing to give it to him - to give him anything. He dips his head, takes the tip of Kyungsoo's erection through his lips and the cat suddenly begins to purr. 

The vibrations of the sound resonate down and Jongin can feel it through his hips where his hands are pressing him down. Kyungsoo tries to lift when Jongin sinks his mouth further, tongue wrapping around the hard flesh and slicking him up for an easier slide. His own arousal throbs painfully between his legs, but the way Kyungsoo is already falling apart is too delicious to pull away from. Whimpers and moans are music to Jongin, getting higher and higher with each bob of his head. He feels Kyungsoo's thighs trembling and the fingers in his hair pull at the roots in an effort to control his movements, but he won't allow it. 

Jongin takes in as much of Kyungsoo's cock as he can, relaxing when he feels the tip hit his throat. His gaze flickers up, locking eyes with Kyungsoo before he hollows his cheeks and swallows. The cat nearly screams, tugging and ripping at Jongin's hair until he has no choice but to follow. Surprisingly he's being dragged up and he's mouth to mouth with an eager lover, licking and nipping at his lips as he tries to catch his breath. Kyungsoo's hands are all over him, moving from his shoulders down his back before slipping under to his stomach. Jongin inhales when the pads of his fingers glide along his stomach and tease further down until sliding around his sides instead to grab his thighs. He digs fingers in and pulls up, the skin to skin glide of their bodies enticing a moan out of them both only to be swallowed between kisses. 

All he needs is a little, just enough to dull the ache hanging heavy between his legs so Jongin grinds down. His cock rubs against Kyungsoo's dry skin catching against patches of saliva leftover and it's not perfect, but it will do. Just a little more. 

"Jongin, I need you," Kyungsoo breathes out, attempting to still his own hips that are moving up to meet every one of Jongin's thrusts.

"I'll be right back." Jongin leaves one last bruising kiss on his lips before leaving a panting, demanding Kyungsoo in the middle of his bed. It's about now he's cursing himself for not thinking of transferring the lube from the bathroom to the bedroom on their earlier trip, but to be fair he wasn't exactly thinking properly either. Bottle in hand, he dashes back in and Kyungsoo sits up enough to have his arms around Jongin before he can crawl over him fully. 

Their mouths come together once more and Jongin uses it as a distraction, wets his fingers and slips them between parted thighs. Kyungsoo pulls away when he feels him pushing against him and Jongin feels a rush of emotion at the absolute trust displayed across his beautiful face. Hands wind around his neck and legs spread further, allowing Jongin to slide one finger through the ring of muscle. Kyungsoo tenses around him only for a split second before relaxing again, abusing his bottom lip with his teeth. Jongin goes slow, examines his cat's features for signs he should stop because the last thing he wants is to hurt him.

It takes longer for Kyungsoo to adjust to a second finger and Jongin kisses the uneasiness away. He brushes his thumb over a red tinted cheek and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to save it from his teeth. Jongin thinks it's the little moments like these that are perfect, where their eyes meet and the only thing to spoil the silence is the heavy breathing spilling from parted lips. His heart swells and Kyungsoo clings to him a little more, an elbow hooked around the back of his neck as he uses it for leverage. He's rolling his hips down and the gasps he makes are from pleasure now. 

A third finger is both better and worse. The initial intrusion stills Kyungsoo for a moment and he clamps down hard enough to halt all movement. The anticipation of being so close to being inside Kyungsoo, of claiming him mind and body has Jongin painfully hard. His patience is dangling by a thread, especially with the whimpers the cat makes as he begins shallowly pushing down again. He stretches and makes sure there's no signs of pain before removing his fingers and sitting back on his knees. 

Kyungsoo is looking at him through hooded eyes and he swipes his tongue across already wet lips. The pure allure of such a sight has Jongin shuddering, wanting more and more and this time, he can have. Making sure to coat himself thoroughly, he spreads a little more on Kyungsoo's entrance too just to be safe. 

The slide in is hot and slow and Jongin can barely breathe, not made easier when Kyungsoo brings him down for a distracting kiss. He brings up one of Kyungsoo's legs, settling it on his hip and presses all the way inside with one last push. Nails dig into his shoulder blades and he hears a whimper. But he doesn't stop, merely drags his cock out slowly and welcomes the low moan it brings. Kyungsoo swings his other leg up and begins lifting his hips, head falling back into the pillow and mouth open as noises die in his throat. Jongin hears a choked moan of his name and snaps his hips harder, digs fingers into boney hips and quickens the pace. 

A soft purr shoots vibrations into Jongin's cock and his thrusts stutter for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that or the tail now coiling around his thigh tighter and tighter. The heat builds, condenses and fills Jongin until it's bordering on too much. The way Kyungsoo is forcing his body down, how his spine arches off the mattress and his ears keep rising and falling all drive Jongin crazy. He wants so much and it only builds.

Jongin's had enough lovers in his life to know this is different, set apart from the rest by a wide margin. He's never wanted to curl into someone and burrow into their skin so they'll never be parted. It's always been Jongin first and everyone else as an afterthought, but right now and for every day after, Kyungsoo is number one.

He can feel it all unwind, bodies running on adrenaline and a need to reach a pinnacle that's just out of reach. Jongin's fingers wrap around Kyungsoo's cock and stroke along with their thrusting, sending him careening into a climax that stiffens his entire body and silences his cries. It's so good and Jongin can't stop himself from coming hard inside his lover, pushing in and in until he's left drained and sated.

Jongin doesn't want to crush Kyungsoo and makes an attempt to roll off, but the cat isn't having any of that. Arms and legs hold him down and Jongin nuzzles his face into a damp neck. The smell of sex and sweat and leather hit his nose and Jongin teases along Kyungsoo's collar with his nose and Kyungsoo twitches. He seems to be very sensitive around his collar and Jongin makes sure to catalog that under things to do next time - and every time after.

The tail that had been secure around his leg is now lazily waving on the bunched up blanket. Kyungsoo turns his head so their lips meet in a tender kiss ended with a smile of satisfaction.

 

The water is hot, verging on too much, but neither of them are complaining. Jongin is pressed against the back of the tub and Kyungsoo is nestled between his legs, back to chest. Baths really aren't Jongin's thing, preferring to know he's getting clean in a shower, but he also knows the hot water will soothe the pain of their previous activity. Kyungsoo had hissed and curled in on himself when he'd tried to move and Jongin hated feeling useless. So he did what he knew and drew him a bath, being conned into joining by pouty lips and sweet kisses.

Kyungsoo leans back, finished with his playful splashing for the moment and lays his head on Jongin's chest. Another small moment Jongin will cherish, wrapping arms around his cat and leaning his face down enough to kiss his temple. "My Kitty Soo," he says, squeezing his arms tighter and he sees the tips of Kyungsoo's ears go red and the smile spread on his face.

It doesn't get better than this.

 

 

Two mornings later Jongin wakes before his alarm is set to go off. He cracks open one eye and then the other when he sees why he's no longer sleeping. Kyungsoo is licking down his bare chest, mouth going ever lower until it reaches the faint patch of hair. What's more shocking is how hard Kyungsoo is, hips rutting down into Jongin's thigh enough to draw out gasps that now hit saliva slick skin and send shivers through his body. Jongin leans up on his elbow enough to slip two fingers under Kyungsoo's collar and he hauls the cat up to kiss him and take care of him just like he promised.

So maybe it gets a little better.


End file.
